Child's Play
by Swallow Tale
Summary: Slade has made a special machine to turn the Titans into little kids. Can the Titan's find a way to turn back into their normal selves...or will the Titan's enemies take advantage of thier problem?
1. Chapter One: Transformation

Child's Play  
>Chapter 1: Transformation<p>

* * *

><p>"So why did you call us here Slade?" Mumbo asked the masked one eyed villain.<p>

Slade turned around to face his four "guest"; Brother Blood, Madam Rouge, Blackfire, and Mumbo. Slade had sent the four villains word that he wanted to meet with them and discuss something vital.

"I have been working on a project that I'd like you to…participate in."

"What kind of project?" Madam Rouge asked in her heavy French accent.

"The elimination of the Teen Titans," Slade stated menacingly.

The four villains looked at each other then turned their heads back to Slade. Brother Blood raised a brow.

"Were listening."

"For a long time now I have been fascinated on how "time" works, and the way it progresses. It seems the longer time exist, the more wiser and more advanced we've become in our world," Slade started.

"True," Brother Blood agreed.

Slade continued.

"Same way with other things and people, the older you are, the wiser you become."

"Except teenagers," Mumbo added.

Blackfire gave him a hard glare and Mumbo grinned sheepishly.

"While it's true teenagers are naïve in many ways, they are not completely indiscreet. Given the right mindset they can be very smart and very dangerous. I'm sure you four especially would know what I'm talking about," said Slade.

Blackfire was smiling up until Slade's last sentence; she then ended up frowning like the rest. Slade was right. The Titans were smart and had bested the four of them at a lot of things. But what could they possibly do?

"Where are you getting at Slade?" Madam Rouge asked.

"What if, let's say I had a…"device", capable of turning are little "heroes" into a more vulnerable stage of life?"

"You mean like turning them real old?" Blackfire inquired.

"Try the other way around," Slade suggested to her.

"You mean turn them younger? Can you do that?" Mumbo asked astonished.

"I have it already made. It takes six years off of one's life. Their skills they have learned, their growth, completely changed to what they have learned at that particular age," Slade said, one could swear he was smiling under that mask. "I could do this alone, but it will be faster and more efficient with help. You don't have to join me if you're not interested but I assure you the benefits out of this will be most enjoyable."

Brother Blood, Madam Rouge, Blackfire, and Mumbo looked at each other with smiles planted on their faces.

Brother Blood turned his head back to the criminal mastermind. The smile still spread across his lips.

"Just tell us what we need to do." 

* * *

><p>-TT-<p>

"Duuuude! No fair!" Beast Boy complained.

"Ha ha! Sorry B, ain't my fault you don't have a yellow card or a number 0.

Beastboy kept drawing card after card from a pile of card faced down; groaning in frustration as he tried to find the right number or color to match Cyborg's. Finally after drawing his twentieth card, he smiled in victory. He placed a red 0 on the stack of cards faced up that showed Cyborg's card.

The five Titans were sitting at a circular table, playing a card game in the main room of Titan's Tower and by the looks of things; the teens had been at it for a while.

"Okay Star your turn," Cyborg said to his friend with a smile.

"Please, why is the game called Uno?" Starfire asked her friends.

"It's Spanish Starfire; it means "one"," Robin explained, the boy wonder also smiling.

"And you're trying to get rid of as many of your cards as you possibly can 'till your left with only one card. You shout "Uno!" when you have one card left," Beast Boy stated proudly.

"Great," Raven said sarcastically in her normal monotone voice. "Will someone please just put a card down."

"Starfire glanced at the cards she was holding and was about to put down a red card when the sirens rang out through the Tower; red lights flooding the large room.

"Trouble!" Robin shouted. 

* * *

><p>-TT-<p>

In the streets of Jump City the five villains were causing major damage to buildings, skyscrapers, and businesses. Brother Blood was giving orders to his robot look a likes of Cyborg.

"Now let's play nice and fair my robots, we wouldn't want to hurt anybody now would we?" Brother Blood said out loud. As he finished saying this one of the Cyborg robots managed to somehow in one punch knock a tall, rectangular two story building down. Brother Blood pretended to look slightly surprised at the destruction. The half robot man shrugged. "Oh well, no pain no game."

Slade found a small car and leaned casually on the side of it where the driver seat was; a boot placed on the car door. Slade didn't bring any robots, just himself. He could have just not come at all and let the four of them handle it, but it was his plan and his mission so he figured he should honor them and the Titans with his presence. Slade could hear Madam Rouge behind him causing some major damage to the jewelry shop.

Madam Rouge broke the glass window of the shop, and then kicked the door off the hinges. The kick was so powerful that the door flew inside and a couple of innocent shoppers screamed as they dodged it.

A man in a collared shirt and nice dress pants, who was obviously the owner bravely walked over to the felon.

"Hey! You can't come in here!"

In a flash Madam Rouge extended her arm and knocked him into the other wall, hard. The man fell unconscious from the blow. Her stretched out arm still kept him in place.

"I believe I can," Madam Rouge smirked.

Mumbo was using his magic wand to turn objects into other things to cause panic; like fire hydrants into bathtubs, street signs into hippos, and… ooooh, an ATM machine. Mumbo's masked eyes turned into dollar signs for a brief moment and he rubbed his hands together in greed. Mumbo took of his hat and pointed his wand at the machine.

"Abra Cadabra!"

Money shot out from the ATM and flew into his hat. He laughed with glee as he watched the green dollar bills fly into his hat.

Blackfire soared through tall office buildings creating massive damage as she went along; zapping the buildings from the inside out. She was now inside on the top floor of a high office building, which had been newly built just recently. Blackfire faced a young raven haired woman in her mid-twenties wearing a red blouse, a grey skirt, and black high heels.

"Please! I beg you don't hurt me! I have a husband and two children! I…I have a family!" The woman pleaded.

"Oh, is that so!" Blackfire said in a mocking voice. "That's too bad, but let me tell you something…families are a waste of time." Blackfire's hand began to glow and the young woman closed her eyes tight waiting to be hit. Suddenly Starfire shot in and blasted her sister out the window. Blackfire fell in front of where Slade was, Madam Rouge followed in suit, getting kicked out the same jewelry shop she was destroying earlier.

A bird-a-rang whirled into the ATM machine that Mumbo was having a ball with, causing the machine to blow up; ceasing Mumbo's money collecting. The small blast knocked the magician back toward where the Blackfire, Madom Rouge and Slade were.

Brother Blood was knocked toward the rest of the villains as well. The Titans landed across from the five criminals.

Brother Blood, Mumbo, Madam Rouge, and Blackfire stood up.

"Oh look, we got their attention," said Madam Rouge

"It's about time too, we were beginning to think you wouldn't show," Blackfire shouted to the Titans.

Robin looked toward Slade.

"Working with partners now Slade, didn't know you were the type."

Slade chuckled and left his position by the car and smoothly walked in between the four villains to where there was two on his left and two on his right.

"You should know me better than that Robin, but I suppose it's to be expected of one who knows so little," said Slade.

"What do you want?" Robin demanded.

"We're here for you and your precious team, Robin. But don't worry, the transformation won't hurt…much."

"Uhh, does anyone know what he's talking about?" Beastboy asked his teammates.

One by one each Titan felt a shock to their back and fell to the ground in agony. A beam of white light enveloped them and there was blinding flash. The light faded away to reveal the unconscious Titans but not as teens but as small kids.

Robin was no longer in his traffic light uniform but wore blue jeans, red and white sneakers, a black shirt, a red shirt jacket, black fingerless biker gloves, and black shades. His hair still spiked.

Starfire was out of her hero outfit too. Instead she wore a short pinkish-purple dress and shoes. She wore her same armor accessories.

Beastboy was no longer green and had fangs but was white with brown hair. He wore purple jeans, a black shirt, black high tops, and a black ball cap on his head that was twisted backwards.

Cyborg was no longer a cyborg. He wore a brown shirt, a green zipper sweater that was unzipped, brown jeans, and green shoes.

Raven was the only one that was still in her normal everyday hero costume. But it was white instead of dark blue.

The children's eyes fluttered open and they stood up and looked down at themselves.

"What's…What's going on?" Robin panicked. His voice higher pitched than normal.

Slade began to advance forward, the other four following behind.

"For you and your friends Robin…it's a new age." 

* * *

><p>-ST-<p>

Okay, it's not over yet but here's the first chapter. What do you think? Is it good? Do you like it? I 've been wanting to do something like this where the Titans turn into little kids and have to fight their worst enemies as kids. They did an episode where you got to see their older selves and that was I guess this is kinda the opposite, instead of becoming older they become younger so…

Beastboy…the reason he's not green anymore is because I wanted to have him the way he was before he got that disease and got those powers. I want them all to be kinda in a helpless state. That was the whole point of Slade wanting to turn them into kids.

And with Robin and his outfit…um I guess I could have put him in his costume he wore as a kid, but I wanted to have him in normal clothing for a change. Well, I wouldn't call what he's wearing everyday normal, but I wanted to keep that punkish look he kinda had goin'. You know with the spiked up hair and steel toed boots; while still making it to where it's not over doing it. I don't know, let me know what you think. I don't think it's any good but you tell me. Please Review! They keep me goin! :D

Swallow Tale out! Peace!


	2. Chapter Two: Captured

**Chapter 2: Captured**

The kids look confusingly at the villains coming toward them.

"Who are you!" All five of the children shouted in fearful voices. The kids then turned and looked at each other and pointed. "Who are you!" they shouted together.

"Good, the memory process is changing," Slade smiled happily behind his mask.

"You mean they don't know who we our or who their friends are?" Madam Rouge inquired.

"Except for Blackfire and her sister, they didn't know us or each other at that age, remember?" said Slade. "Like I said before my invention did more than change their appearance…it has changed their minds."

The Titans started slowly backing up away from the criminals. Slade stopped and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Get them."

"Run!" Robin screamed. The five of them fled in different directions and each of the villain's went after a particular child.

Blackfire flew after her "little" sister, Madam Rouge went after Beastboy, Brother Blood chased after Cyborg, Mumbo ran after Raven, which left Slade to go after…

Slade watched Robin as he ran. 'Well, this will be interesting' Slade thought to himself as he lazily went after the boy. He knew it wouldn't be a challenge to catch him. He knew this city like the back of his hand. The child or any of them for that matter didn't stand a chance.

**-TT-**

Robin tried to run as fast as he could. So far it had been a weird day. Some crazy people were after him and a bunch of other kids he had never seen before. What the heck was going on! He wished he could get home he wished he had his…Robin stopped. The thought had hit him hard. His parents were dead. He had watched them fall and worst of all it was his fault. He should have warned them about Tony Zucco. That man, no, that _monster_had cut the ropes for their trapeze act. Had it really only been a week ago since their death, it felt like only yesterday. He started to run once again. He couldn't think about that now. He had to get away from those loony people. 'I think I lost them' Robin thought to himself looking back to see if they were following him.

Suddenly Robin bumped into a tall, hard figure. The impact made him fall down. He rubbed his head and looked at who he had run into. Robin gasped.

"Hello Robin," Slade said pleasantly. His arms crossed over his chest.

Robin got up and looked up at Slade.

"I warn you! I have a black belt in origami!" Robin cried, trying to hide his fear of the man before him.

Slade chuckled. "Really?"

Robin balled his fist and lunged at Slade and threw a fist at him. Slade side stepped Robin's punch lazily. The boy stumbled and once again tried to punch the villain. Only to have Slade grab his fist with ease and twist his arm.

"Ahhh!" Robin cried out.

While caught up in the pain, Slade kicked Robin's feet out from underneath him causing him to fall down flat on his stomach. Slade hovered over Robin as the child struggled against the hold.

"Calm down, I just want to _talk_with you," said Slade calmly.

"I'm not gonna talk to you! Now let me go!" Robin demanded while pounding his free hand on the ground.

"Not going to happen, child. Not until you calm down."

Robin angrily slammed his foot into Slade's leg, only to feel a searing pain from the cause of the metal leg armor. Robin grunted and grinded his teeth together, that had really hurt. Robin then attempted to bite Slade's hand, only to have Slade twist Robin's arm more.

"Ahhh!" Robin cried out again.

"I said _calm down_."

"No!" Robin yelled.

Slade rolled his eye. He was patient but he didn't have time for this. He reached into his back pocket on his utility belt and pulled out a white cloth and placed it over Robin's mouth and nose. Robin suddenly felt drowsy and his struggling ceased. 'What was happening?' he thought. He felt tired and weak. His eyes were getting heavy as he fought against closing them but his attempt was failing. Darkness was clouding his vision.

"no," Robin murmured weakly before everything went black.

Slade let go of Robin's arm and looked down at the unconscious child. He then bent down and picked up the small boy and cradled him in his arms. It was almost hard to believe this kid, this child was Robin: The Boy Wonder…almost. Slade glanced down at the boy's face. He took the sun shades that covered Robin's eyes. Like the kid needed them anymore, but Slade pocketed them in his belt. He then started his way back to his Haunt.

"Hey!"

Slade recognized that voice. Slade turned to see Blackfire coming toward him with an unconscious Starfire slung over her shoulder. The other villains who had come with Slade were behind Blackfire. They too had been successful at capturing the Titan that they went after. The kids were all knocked out cold, and like Blackfire were carrying them over their shoulder.

"We have the other Titans. What do you want us to do with them?" Madam Rouge asked.

"Whatever you like," said Slade.

The villains looked at each other and then glanced back at Slade.

"Whatever we like?" Brother Blood repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"I have no use for the others…they're all yours," said Slade before turning to leave.

The villains all smiled wickedly.

"Perfect," breathed Blackfire.

**-ST-**

Let the torture begin. Muhahahaha! Thank you to all of the people who have reviewed my story: **Just Another Fanfiction Nerd, KF fan, Bookielovesanimeeee**, **The Girl** **With The Green Light Saber, and Smiley** **Face**. You guys are sooo awesome. Please review! Tell me what you think. I'm open to any ideas if ya have any for this story! Thanx!

_**-Swallow Tale**_


	3. Chapter Three: Breakdown

**Chapter Three: Breakdown**

William Wintergreen walked into the main room of the Haunt with a cup of hot tea in his hands just in time to see Slade enter the room with Robin. 'Was that really him?' Wintergreen thought. He looked so small and helpless. Like the mere act of dropping him would cause him to shatter and break. Slade didn't seem to acknowledge Wintergreen as he walked by but kept his attention on Robin as the child's head rested on the man's chest. Slade made his way to the far back corner of the room where a small trundle bed was. Wintergreen watched as Slade gently laid the boy on the bed and placed a soft, black blanket over him.

Slade turned around and made his way to Wintergreen. The old man held the cup of tea out and Slade took it but made no action to drink it. Slade went up to the computer consoles and setting the tea down began to type in something before turning it off and turning to look at Wintergreen.

"Just by looking at him I've estimated his height to be 4 feet. We'll have to measure him properly though before we make his uniform," said Slade.

"Are you sure this plan of yours is going to work?" Wintergreen asked.

Slade turned his back to Wintergreen. "Why wouldn't it?"

"And what about the boy?" Wintergreen asked. "He's more than likely not going to be fond of the idea, and being trapped here won't make him like it any better."

"He's young and inexperienced; he'll learn to like it here. Once he begins to feel the thrill he'll start to crave it and will willingly follow me." Slade said confidently.

Without even looking behind him Slade called out. "That won't work Robin, the door's locked."

Wintergreen spun around to see Robin centimeters away from grabbing hold of the doorknob of the entryway door. Robin's blue eyes widened in shock at being caught on trying to escape. Ignoring what Slade had said he tried to yank open the door anyway, only to find out that Slade was right. It was locked. Robin quickly looked to his left to see another door on the far end. The boy sprinted toward it. Slade turned around calmly and snapped his fingers. Before Robin could even touch the door, two of Slade's robots came out of nowhere and the two bots each grabbed an arm and lifted the struggling child up two feet off the ground. Robin started to kick wildly while he was being carried toward Slade.

"Let me go!" cried Robin. "Ow! Put me down! I mean it! Ow! Let Go! Hey watch the jacket its cotton! I said put me down!"

When the robots reached Slade they set the boy down but didn't let go of his arms. Wintergreen watched as Robin continued to thrash against the bot's hold.

"Now Robin, Let's talk shall we?" Slade asked pleasantly.

Robin shook his head. "No! I wanna go home! I don't wanna talk to you! No!" Robin then turned to the robot to the left of him and started to kick it in the leg with every 'no' he shouted. "No! No! No! No! No! No! No!" Wintergreen would have smiled if it wasn't so annoying.

But while Robin continued his little temper tantrum, Slade took the sun shades out of his belt pocket and held them up to Robin's eye level. The boy stopped shouting and kicking when he saw them. The child narrowed his eyes

"Give those back!" Robin demanded.

"Not until you calm down and listen," said Slade.

Robin growled but stopped thrashing.

"Good boy, now…do you know why you're here?"

Robin shook his head no.

"You're here because I've chosen you to be my…apprentice."

Robin cocked his head to the side in puzzlement.

"What's an apprentice?"

Wintergreen looked over at Slade. He knew the man well enough to know he was smiling under that mask right now.

"An apprentice is someone who learns and trains from a master of a certain art or craft," Slade explained.

"You mean like a student?"

"Precisely."

"Why?" Robin asked curiously.

"Why what, Robin?"

"Why do you want to teach me? What for? And-" Robin paused. "How do you know my name? Only my mom calls me that! How do you know about that?"

Slade chuckled. "I want to teach _you _because I know you have raw potential. You will be trained to follow in my footsteps and carry on my Empire. And as to how I know your name, let's just say I've done my research…Richard."

Richard's eyes widened.

"You will learn how to fight, steal, kill, etc…ect," said Slade.

"But only bad people do that," Richard stated.

"You mean criminals, Robin," Slade said, preferring to call the child by his hero name.

"You mean you're a-"

"A criminal," Slade interjected. "Yes, I am."

"No! I'm not going to do it! You're a bad man! I'm not gonna learn anything from you! You're gonna give me back my shades and let me go!" Richard shouted.

"Demanding I see. But answer me this Robin, where would you go? Where would you stay? You're parents are dead, are they not?

"M-Mr. Haley…Yeah! He'll take me in! The Circus is my family-"

"Your naïve, hopeful thoughts are really adorable, Robin. But last time I checked your "family" let you get sent away to some juvenile prison did they not?" Slade asked.

"No, they just did that because-"

"Because they didn't _want _you."

"Stop it!" Richard cried, tears spilling out of his eyes.

Slade grabbed the boys chin and forced the child to look at him.

"This isn't your choice Robin, you will become my apprentice.

Slade let go of Richard. And Richard watched in shock as Slade held his sunshades in both hands and split them in half as easily as breaking a twig.

"You liar! You said you would give them back!" Richard yelled.

"I didn't lie, Robin. I am giving them back to you...just not in one piece," and with that he dropped the broken glasses in front of the boy. Richard balled his fist and angrily lunged at Slade but he was held back by the robots.

Slade seemed to find Richard's struggling amusing for he started to chuckle once more.

"What's so funny?" Richard demanded to know.

"You really are the perfect heir; already I see the similarities between us."

"I'm nothing like you!" Richard spat.

"On the contrary, Robin; you and I are so very much alike. You're determined, violent, easily angered-"

"At least I'm not a creep!"

Slade back handed Richard. The boy's head snapped to the side and then brought his head back and stared at the man in fearful bewilderment.

"Let me tell you something Robin," Slade said; his voice low and dangerous. "I'm a patient man, but I have limits. You _will_ speak to me with _respect_. Am I understood?"

Richards lip started to tremble and his eyes began to brim with tears. Wintergreen was beginning to understand now. The boy was scared. He was trying to dose his fear with anger. But it wasn't working. Slade was scaring Richard more than he knew.

Slade slapped him once more and growled fiercely. "I want an answer, Robin."

Right then and there Richard broke down crying and Wintergreen honestly couldn't blame him. He had been through too much. Slade narrowed his eye. He snapped his fingers and the robots let go of the boy's arms. Richard fell on his knees and continued to sob. Wintergreen looked at Slade who didn't seem pleased with Richard's mental breakdown.

"I expect an answer after you're through feeling sorry for yourself. You'll be stuck here for a while. So I suggest you get over it," Slade then started to walk away, but Wintergreen stepped in front of him.

"Slade."

"What?"

"Don't do this."

"He's well able to-"

"He's eight, Slade. And on top of everything that has happened today, he has in his mind witnessed a tragedy that to him has happened not too long ago." Wintergreen leaned in and added softly, "A tragedy I know you're familiar with."

"This isn't about-"

"I never said it was, but I know what you want… You want him to see you as a father? Then act like it, it's what he needs right now."

Slade turned his head to the side to look over at Richard; who was now hugging his legs close to his chest, and had his face buried in his knees, the boy's frame shaking as he continued to cry. Slade slowly walked back to Richard and knelt down beside him. Richard quickly looked up to see who was beside him. The boy then tightened up his face to hold back the tears but it only forced them to come out harder and his lip to quiver faster. Slade, while picking the child up underneath the shoulders, stood up and held Richard in a way that he was looking over Slade's shoulder; the boy's arms loosely hung around the man's neck. Richard continued to cry as his cheek rested on Slade's shoulder. Slade held him for a moment trying to soothe him by rubbing his back. It seemed to work as Richard had stopped shaking and crying real hard.

"Hey," Slade whispered softly. "You like ice-cream?"

With one arm still wrapped around Slade's neck. Richard lifted his head up and rubbed his hand over his eye wiping some of the tears away. He nodded numbly.

"Alright then, I think we may have some" Slade added.

Slade with the boy in tow headed toward what was the kitchen. Wintergreen watched as they left. He took the tea he had originally made for Slade and sipped it down with a small smile of satisfactory planted on his face.

-ST-

Forgive me, I know this is crappy. You probably hate me now, like worst chapter ever Swallow Tale! But Thank you so much to my reviewers who reviewed my last chapter: _**Thaliag.2, batman-defeats-all, InoYamanaka1, SmileyFace, Nevermore, Bookielovesanimeeee, SwitzXoXaust**_, and _**Peridottiger.**_You all made my day and kept me going so Thank you! Also thank you for the faves and alerts as well. You all are just wonderful. Please Review and share your thoughts with me K! :D oh and Happy Valentine's Day

_**-Swallow Tale**_


	4. Chapter Four: Control!

**Chapter 4: Control!**

Slade walked in the kitchen, still carrying Richard in his arms. He went to the freezer and opened it up. Richard turned his head back to see what he was pulling out. Richard gasped happily as he saw Slade grab the half gallon container of Strawberry Ice-cream. That was his favorite flavor! But how did this man know that? Maybe it was just a coincidence? Yeah, that was probably it.

"Your favorite, if I am correct?" Slade asked holding the ice-cream container in one hand while holding the boy in the other. Okay…maybe not a coincidence.

"No," Richard said quickly. He didn't know why he lied, he just did. He wasn't really thinking.

"Hmmm. Really? I had no idea. I guess I'll just put it back-"

"No!" Richard cried.

"No? I thought you didn't like this kind?"

"I do! It's just…not my favorite,"

"Well, I see no point in giving you something you don't favor," Slade responded putting the container back in the freezer. "I'm sure we can find you something better; carrot sticks maybe-"

"NO! I want Strawberry! It's my favorite! Strawberry!" Richard exclaimed, reaching his arm out toward the ice-cream.

Slade chuckled as he re-took out the container. He used his foot to close the freezer door. "I have to admit Robin. I'm pleased that you're lying, but you're not very convincing in your lies. That will be something I will make sure you will know how to do properly."

Richard couldn't believe what he was hearing. The man was actually praising him for lying? His mom and dad would have scolded and possibly ground him if he had lied to them. This guy was weird.

Slade put the ice-cream on the table and set Richard down in a chair at the end. Slade went toward the cabinets to get a bowl and a spoon for Richard and of course a large spoon to dish out the ice-cream. Slade scooped out two scoops of the desert and set the bowl in front of the child. The man put the lid back on the ice-cream container and walked to the freezer to put it back.

Richard picked up his spoon and shoveled some ice-cream in his mouth. Slade was standing to the side facing Richard with his arms crossed over his chest; waiting for the boy to finish eating. Richard didn't seem to notice though.

**-TT-**

Cyborg opened his eyes and was sorry that he did. The bright light stung his eyes and he immediately closed them. He forced them back open and blinked several times trying to get his eyes to adjust. When his eyes did finally adjust he looked down to see a white hooded figure.

"Wha- huh?" Cyborg moaned. He looked to his left and right to see that he was strapped down by his wrist on some sort of circular table. He tried to move his legs but they too were strapped down. "Yo! What gives!

"Victor Stone," The cloaked man said pleasantly. "Good to see you're finally awake."

"I don't know who you are or how you know who I am; but you better let me go before I kick your butt!"

The man pulled down his hood to reveal the face of Brother Blood. "Now, now Victor; there's no need for such threats and honestly you're in no position to make any. The name is Blood…Brother Blood. And I'm afraid I can't let you go."

Victor's eyes widened in shock at the man's appearance, but regained his composure. The way this freaky man looked wasn't the main issue at the moment. He would ask about it, but right now…

"Why not?" Victor snarled.

"You see _Victor_; I have had dreams of creating a school for talented young children who want to become villains. I have in the past done just that but my plans for doing so have failed. But now I plan on regrouping students…starting with _**you**_." Brother Blood snapped his fingers and a robot look alike of Cyborg came in with a cart with robotic body parts that looked similar to the technology Brother Blood had on him. "Once you've been upgraded with the right hardware; _you_ and many more will be completely under _my _**control."**

"You mean you're gonna turn me into what you are?" Victor asked worryingly

"I guess you could say that, oh but there's more Victor," Brother Blood announced. "You are going to be my own personal protégé of my new Academy and with you and many more at my command I'll be able to command this entire city!"

'This guy is **Nuts!' **Victor thought. 'He needs to be locked up and have the key crushed, burnt, and buried.'

"Can't wait," Victor stated sarcastically.

"Personally, I can't either, so…let's get this over with shall we." Brother Blood snapped his fingers and the round like table shifted to where Victor front side was facing up toward the ceiling. Victor struggled in his restraints as he saw Brother Blood's robot walking up to him with an electric saw in his hands. The boy struggled even harder as he saw and heard the saw being turned on.

"**You won't get away with this!**" Victor yelled out through the saw's loud noise.

"Oh…but _**Cyborg**_, I already have!" Brother Blood then let out a dark laugh as he saw Victor's eyes widen in horror at what was about to be done to him.

**-TT-**

Slade walked out of the kitchen with Richard following behind him. Slade glanced back. The boy was rubbing his eye with his small fist. He tried to hide the yawn that escaped his mouth but Slade saw it. It was getting close to eight o'clock, which meant bedtime for Richard. Slade turned to face the child.

"Robin."

Richard scowled at Slade for calling him by his nickname again. To Richard, it was starting to get annoying.

Slade pointed down at the end of the room where Wintergreen stood waiting. "I want you to follow Wintergreen. He'll take you to your room, so you can get dressed and go to bed. You can take a shower in the morning." Slade finished.

"I don't wanna go to bed!" Richard blurted out.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not tired! I don't wanna go to bed! I just wanna go home!" Richard whined stomping his foot on the ground. Slade had to get the child to understand sooner or later that this now was his home. He wasn't going anywhere except to bed right now. Richard _was _tired, he could tell by his whiney, cranky, attitude. And while Slade admired his stubbornness; Slade was not happy about was Richard's disobedience. He would do what he was told one way or another.

"This isn't an option Robin, _Go to bed,_" Slade ordered.

"NO!" Richard stomped his foot on the ground again. "You're not the boss of me! You can't make me go to bed! You can't make me!"

Slade narrowed his eye. Richard saw this and tried to make a break for it only to have Slade grab his upper arm and pull the small child toward him. He then knelt down on one knee to look Richard in the eye. Slade reached into his utility belt and pulled out a syringe filled with a clear liquid. Richard froze in fear upon seeing it. Slade held the syringe up to eye level.

"Do you know what this is?" Slade asked speaking in a low, serious, dangerous tone of voice.

Richard shook his head.

"It's a sedative. It will knock you out. And I will use it if you refuse to go. I will then drag you to your room, dress you and put you to bed myself. Is that something you want me to do?" Slade inquired.

Richard swallowed hard and once again fearfully shook his head 'no'.

"I didn't think so. You have to the count of _three _and if you are still here I will do exactly that. Am I understood?"

Richard quickly nodded his head.

Slade let go of Richard's arm. "_One,_" Slade growled.

Richard didn't doddle. He ran straight to Wintergreen. The old man took the boy by the hand to lead him to his room. Slade stood up and watch the two of them leave. Slade didn't want to get in Richard's face like that, but the boy needed to know who was in charge around here and it definitely was not him. He would go check up on the boy in an hour or so, until then he had work to do. Richard's first day of training would start tomorrow, and Slade had to make plans on what to do then.

**-ST-**

Alrighty, first of all I want to apologize for being so late with this chapter I was sick for a while so again I'm sorry. The other Titans and what is happening to them will be in the next chapter. My apologies again big time! But I need more time in writing them. But I hope what I've updated is okay. Well I don't think it's any good but IDK.

Thank you to all of my reviewers from my last chapter: _**SmileyFace, Michelle Anders, Ryan Reta, batman-defeats-all, SladeRavenFan and Bookielovesanimeeee**_. You are all so amazing! Thank you for taking your time to review! Another big Thank you for the alerts and faves as well! Please **Review **and share with me your thoughts on this chapter! I would really appreciate it! Thanx! :D

_**-Swallow Tale :D**_


	5. Chapter Five: Manipulative Planning

Chapter 5: Manipualtive Planning

Wintergreen led Richard to his room and opened the door to let the boy in. It was small and simple. There was a bed, a nightstand, and a dresser. Richard went over to the bed which had a black comforter on top and a pillow in an orange pillow case at the front of the bed. On top in the very center of the bed was some folded up, clean, blue long sleeved pajama shirt and pants.

"Change into your pajamas, and when you're done turn out the light and go to sleep, alright?" Wintergreen told him. Wintergreen closed the door leaving Richard alone.

Richard looked down at the pajamas and picked them up. They looked like they would fit but he noticed they looked a little worn. Like it had been worn by someone else once; there was a small white tag where the collar of the shirt was. In black, smeared marker (the smear probably came from the many times it had been washed) were the letters 'GW.' But…what did that stand for? Richard didn't know but he changed into them anyway. He threw his clothes that he was wearing before in a pile in the corner of the room. The child then paced around the room thinking up ways to stay up. He couldn't go to bed. He couldn't fall asleep. He just couldn't. He would stay up as long as possible and perhaps make a plan for escape.

-TT-

Wintergreen walked into the main room of the Haunt to find Slade at the main computer once again, Typing on it and writing things down on a note pad that was beside him. More than likely they were plans on how and what he was going to use to train Richard with tomorrow.

"I'm guessing he's asleep," Slade said.

"Just checked on him he's in his bed with the lights turned out," said Wintergreen.

"um…" mumbled the small voice from behind them both. Wintergreen and Slade turned to see Richard.

'Or maybe not,' Wintergreen thought.

"I thought I told you to go to bed," Slade scolded.

"I'm thirsty, I want some water," Richard replied tiredly.

Wintergreen looked at Slade as the mastermind stood examining the child with his one eye; his hands behind his back. "Wintergreen," Slade said calmly.

Wintergreen nodded and went to the kitchen. When he came back he had a medium sized glass of water in his hands. He walked over to Richard and gave him the glass of water. Richard immediately gulped down a few sips.

"Now, go to bed, Robin," Slade commanded. "I'd hate to have to say it again."

Richard nodded and walked back to his room with his glass of water. Wintergreen though couldn't help notice the look on the boy's face. Something was troubling the boy and it wasn't because he was stuck here. Wintergreen glanced over once more at Slade, who was back to work on making plans for tomorrow, and he silently wondered if Slade had noticed as well.

-TT-

Starfire opened her eyes wearily to see a familiar face looking at her. Her kidnapper.

"Starfire," Blackfire said. " I see your awake."

"Who-who are-" Starfire finished the rest of her sentence in her own tongue. Blackfire pondered this for a moment. She shrugged, it must have been because of Slade's invention. Starfire never knew English until she was older and came to Earth.

Blackfire knelt down to her tied up sister. "**The name's Blackfire, sound familiar?**" Blackfire spoke in her Tameranian language so her sister could understand her.

"**You have the same name as my sister,**" Starfire said continuing to speak her alien language.

"**Well what a coincidence,**" Blackfire said.

**"What do you want with me?"**Starfire asked in a frightened voice.

**"Oh, don't worry you'll see soon enough," **Blackfire held up a strange silver, sphere device and held it out a couple of inches from Starfire's forehead. Invisible waves came out from it and came in contact with her head and in almost five seconds flat Starfire's eyes fluttered closed and she was out like a light.

Blackfire paced around in the condemned building she had chosen to hide in. She had to find a way to contact the Gordanians so she could sell her sister to them. It was the ultimate revenge. Her sister would live out her days as a slave and she would be forever out of her hair. Never to see or deal with her again, Blackfire laughed to herself mentally…Such sweet revenge.

-TT-

Richard tiptoed back into the main room of the haunt. It had been almost two hours and the boy wanted to see if that one eyed creep had gone to bed. Nope. He was still at his desk. This time he was looking at some strange gadgets. Darn! He was hoping the man would have gone to bed by now. Richard was sure that if he was asleep he could've escaped. Well, so much for that. Richard stood there for a moment and observed what Slade was doing.

"Perhaps I need to use that sedative on you. You clearly don't understand what 'go to bed means'," Slade said without even tearing his eye away from the round circular 'S' symbol gadget he was examining in his hand.

"I-I need to go to the bathroom," Richard lied.

Slade eyed the boy.

"There's one across from your bedroom."

"oh…"

What else could Richard say? He'd had a funny feeling that Slade knew he was lying, just by the stare that the man was giving him.

"Well?" Slade inquired.

"Well what?" Richard replied rudely.

"I told you were to go…unless you're expecting me to go with you and stand outside the door while you do business."

"No!" Richard shouted angrily at Slade. This man was really starting to irk him with his comebacks.

"Then _**go**_. Afterwards I want you in bed."

Richard narrowed his eyes and turned to storm out of the main room. He only got in several steps before Slade called out to him.

"Oh, and Robin."

Richard turned back around agitatedly at Slade.

"Just letting you know, I'll be in to check up on you in an hour or so. I expect you to be in bed asleep. If I catch you doing otherwise then I will bring you in here and strap you to the bed over there; so I can monitor you like a two year old. And…I will use that sedative."

Richard was tempted to stick his tongue at the man and tell him exactly what he thought of him. But instead balled his fist, gave the villain and angry glare and stormed out.

On his way going out he bumped into a familiar face. Wintergreen looked down at the child who glared up at him for a brief moment before going on his way.

Wintergreen watched as Richard left before turning his head to Slade and lifting a brow in question on what had just happened.

"He's trying to stay up," said Slade.

"So I've noticed" Wintergreen added. "Don't suppose _you've _noticed anything odd about the way he's behaving?"

"Yes, I've noticed. I'm just merely playing along to Robin's little game."

"So I'm guessing that's the reason you haven't locked the boy's door yet."

"That's mostly it. Though I'm also trying to prove a point to the boy."

"And that _is…?_"

"That he can't win. He can kick and scream all he likes, but as of right now I plan to show him that his childish hopes of escape are futile.

" I see…and what about his current behavior? What do you plan on doing about that?"

"I'll deal with it later when he comes back in here."

"You really think he's going to come back? I was able to hear the last thing you said to the boy. You've probably frightened him enough into not coming back in here."

"Oh, he'll come. He's like me. He takes risks." Slade said almost proudly.

"Might I suggest that if he indeed does come back in here that you'll talk to him and not pull out the needle and drug him."

"We'll see. I doubt the boy we'll be up to talking about it but I'll give him the opportunity to do so. But one way or another…he'll do what I tell him to do.

-TT-

Madame Rouge walked into the main room of the Brotherhood of Evil's hideout. General Immortus was standing by, Monsieur Mallah was typing at the computer, and the Brain was behind Mallah waiting for him to complete his work.

"Are we almost ready to contact the Doom Patrol," Madam Rouge spoke in her usual heavy French accent.

Mallah stopped typing and turned to the Brain.

"Master, we're ready," Mallah said in a deep, low voice, he like Madam Rouge had a French accent.

"_**CALL THEM, MONSIEUR MALLAH,**_" Commanded the Brain in a distorted, computerized voice.

Mallah pressed a button on the keyboard and stepped aside for his master.

Static filled the screen for a few moments before Mento appeared on the screen. The rest of the Doom Patrol was making their way to where Mento was standing.

"This better be worth my time coming over here," Negative Man said in a dull, monotone voice.

"You got some real guts calling us Brain. What do you want?" Mento spoke harshly with his arms crossed over his chest.

"_**I WOULD THINK ABOUT HOW YOU SPEAK TO ME, MENTO. ESPECIALLY NOW, I BELIEVE I HAVE ONE OF YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS."**_

The brain moved slightly to the side to reveal in the back, Beast Boy, strapped to what appeared to be an 'x' shaped table. His eyes were shut and he still appeared to be in an unconscious state. All four Doom Patrol members eyes widened in shock. Was…that…? It couldn't be!

"Garfield!" Elasti Girl cried.

"What did you do to him, you lousy tin can!" Robot Man demanded.

_**"WE HAVE DONE NOTHING TO HIM, ROBOT MAN, BUT REST ASSURED WE WILL UNLESS YOU SURRENDER TO US."  
><strong>_  
>"We'll never surrender to you, Brain," Mento stated boldly.<p>

_**"PERHAPS I DID NOT MAKE MYSELF CLEAR, MENTO. I BELIEVE A DEMONSTRATION IS IN ORDER…MADAM ROUGE IF YOU PLEASE."**_

Madam Rouge smirked and went over to where Garfield was. Next to the boy was a lever which she pulled down. Automatically Garfield began to grunt and shout as the electricity coursed through his body.

"Brain! Stop! We get the message!" Mento shouted while slamming his fist on the console.

Madam Rouge pulled the lever back up and Garfield's head dropped on his chest.

_**"WE WILL ALLOW YOU TIME TO FULLY SURRENDER TO US BEFORE WE KILL YOUR LITTLE FRIEND, MENTO. YOU HAVE THREE HOURS.**_

The Brotherhood of Evil broke communication leaving the Doom Patrol standing in shock. Mento had both hands on the table, his head hung down.

"Steve," Elasti Girl spoke softly to Mento. "What are we going to do?"

"You're not seriously thinking about-" Negative Man started.

"We're not going to surrender," Mento interjected.

Robot Man stepped forward. "But what about the kid? We can't just leave him there! They'll kill hi-"

"We're not leaving him there either, Cliff. We're going to find him."

"Do you think we can do it? They only gave us three hours," said Negative Man.

Mento stood up straight and turned around facing his team. "That gives us enough time. Cliff, try and contact the Titans. Figure out what's going on. They may be our only hope of finding him. The rest of you, look everywhere. Anyplace you can come up with where they could be hiding. Doom Patrol let's move out!" Mento ordered. The team gave a hopeful, strong, nod to their leader, stating they were in this together.

Mento sighed, "Let's go find my son."

-TT-

The last hour in a half had past rather quickly, at least for Slade it had. Wintergreen was sitting in a chair reading a newspaper far across from the left of Slade, who was once again working, and things had been mostly quiet. As Slade examined another sheet of paper his eye looked to the side to see Richard being silent as he could be by placing one foot in front of the other silently. Almost in a way an Indian would walk when hunting. Slade could see that he was making his way to the door he was unable to reach earlier when he was trying to escape. Yeah, like Slade would just leave the doors unlocked so he could leave. Slade's eye went back to looking at the paper.

"Where do you think you're going young man," Slade said in a serious but also slightly board kind of tone.

Richard froze in his tracks. He looked at the two men in the room with wide eyes. Wintergreen looked surprised at first and then stared blankly at the child. Wintergreen more than likely hadn't seen or heard him come in. The boy was very sneaky. Slade put the paper down and turned to look at the youth.

"Well?" Slade inquired.

"M-my bed was too lumpy…I can't sleep," Richard stuttered.

What a pathetic excuse. Slade had heard it and his other excuses over a million times.

Slade walked over to Richard casually and reached back into one of his pockets to bring out the syringe filled with the sedative from earlier. Richard backed up from the man until his back hit the wall. Slade then grabbed his small arm and dragged him toward the trundle bed that Slade had put him on when he was first brought there. Richard pulled all his weight back, not wanting to go where Slade was taking him.

"NO!" Richard cried out.

Slade stopped and looked down at the helpless child.

"No?" Slade asked. He brought the syringe up to eye level and glanced at it. "I thought I was being thoughtful. Since you claim your bed was so- "lumpy" I thought you'd prefer this one. And once the sedative is in your system…you'll be out like a light. You won't have any more problems getting to sleep. Now…won't that be nice?"

The boy's eyes widened in shock "NO!" The child screamed out once more. "I don't wanna go to sleep! I don't wanna!"

"And why's that my boy?" Slade asked calmly.

"NOO!" Richard screamed in a high pitch. He started to thrash in Slade's grip.

Slade narrowed his eye in annoyance. He brought the needle to the child's skin.

"Slade." Wintergreen called out.

Slade paused his attempt to sedate the child and looked up at Wintergreen. Richard also stopped his struggling to look at the old man but he looked at the man in confusion. 'Slade? Who on earth was Slade?" Richard thought.

"Slade," Wintergreen repeated but this time not so loud. "Why don't we just give him some warm milk to help him go to sleep?"

Richard looked back at Slade. 'So that was his name,' Richard thought. It actually had not crossed his mind to ask who this man was…but…he turned back to Wintergreen…Who was this man?

Wintergreen knelt down to eye level with Richard. "Would you like that Richard?" He asked gently.

Richard nodded his head slowly.

Wintergreen gave Richard a small smile. Slade let go of the boy and put the needle back in his belt pocket. Wintergreen was making his way to the kitchen when Slade called out to the older man.

"Wintergreen,"

Wintergreen stopped and turned to look him. Slade gestured to the boy to stay put and walked toward the man. He spoke softly to Wintergreen so the boy wouldn't hear what he was saying. Richard strained his ears to hear but couldn't pick up a word Slade was saying to the older man. Wintergreen gave a slight nod after Slade had finished speaking softly to him. But the look on Wintergreen's face showed signs that he disapproved at whatever Slade had said to him.

Wintergreen turned and went toward the kitchen and Slade walked back over to Richard.

"What did you say to him?" Richard asked curiously.

"I told him that you need to learn to stay out of adult business," Slade replied harshly.

"No you didn't," The boy frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "What did you really say to him?"

"Nothing that concerns you at the moment,"

Richard sleepily rubbed his hand over his eye. He couldn't help it, he was so tired.

"Getting sleepy are we?" Slade asked

Richard quickly brought his hand down and shook his head trying to force himself to become alert. "No!"

"You're persistence to stay up is truly adorable, but you'll have to fall asleep eventually. You can't stay up forever."

Richard growled at him. 'Well neither could he!'

"So, you don't want to go to sleep…now, why is that?" Slade asked.

Richard crossed his arms and seethed at the man. "Because I don't feel like it, that's why!"

"Watch your tone, young man," Slade said sharply.

Richard shrunk back slightly. Richard was trying hard to act tough, to pretend this man couldn't frighten him, but he does. He doesn't know what to expect from this guy. One minute he seems calm and collected the next he looks at Richard as if he's going to kill him.

Wintergreen came back out of the kitchen with a black coffee mug filled half full of warm milk. He carefully gave it to Richard. The boy guzzled down several sips of the warm drink. Wintergreen then placed a hand on Richard's shoulder and led him back to his room. About ten minutes later Wintergreen came back into the room and faced Slade with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You locked his door?" Slade asked.

"Yes," Wintergreen replied. "Now, would you care to tell me why you asked me to drug his drink?"

"It was only half a sleeping aid, Will. I just wanted to give him a little push to get him to fall asleep. He was already about to fall over as it was."

"Well in case you're wondering that's exactly what happened," Wintergreen replied shortly.

Slade cocked a brow in slight amusement. "When?"

"We were about half way to his room and he fell over. I managed to catch him before he fell flat on his face and hurt himself. I carried the boy back to his room."

"I see," said Slade as he went back to his desk. There was a moment of silence between the two. Slade knew Wintergreen didn't like the idea of drugging the child, but Slade knew it was needed. Besides it was unhealthy for a boy to stay up too late.

Wintergreen just shook his head and sighed. "Well," The man started for the hall. "If you need me again I'll be in my office."

"I don't think that will be necessary, Will. I'm good for the time being. You should go get some rest," Slade offered.

"I will, but I think I'll get some reading in first," Wintergreen said thoughtfully as he made his way down the hall.

Slade watched Wintergreen leave before getting back to his work. Slade wanted to get as much done as possible before Richard woke up and he knew it would be soon.

-TT-

Raven struggled in her bounds as she sat on the floor of Mumbo's hideout.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She chanted quickly. But the rope binding her arms, hands, and feet together refused to come undone.

Mumbo stood in front of her and held his index finger out and moved it back and forth. "Ah, Ah, Ah, that won't work. I know all your tricks; you'll have to come up with some other kind of magic to get out of this.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Raven asked in a serious but higher pitched monotone, raspy voice.

"I'm the _Amazing _Mumbo! And I'm going to-" Mumbo stopped short and put his hand to his head in thought. "I'm going to…uhhh…"

"You have no idea what you're doing…do you?" Raven insulted calmly.

"Of course I know what I'm doing."

"What are you supposed to be anyway? A circus clown?"

Mumbo frowned. "Ha. Ha. Ha," Mumbo laughed sarcastically. "No, I'm a magician." He finished proudly.

"Really?" Raven asked as she cocked a brow.

"Really," Mumbo said defensively as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Prove it."

Mumbo glared at the little girl, but then shrugged. "Well if you insist, I do like captive audiences," Raven rolled her eyes. Mumbo took out his wand and twirled it around. "Abra Cadabra!" he exclaimed. Purple, black smoke surrounded the two and when it disappeared a stage appeared behind Mumbo. The magician got up on it.

"For my first trick I'm going to pull a-"

"Rabbit out of your hat," Raven finished dully.

"Wrong, I'm going to pull a _hare_ out of my hat," Mumbo took off his hat and tapped the edge of it. "Presto!" Mumbo then reached inside his hat and pulled out a strand of violet hair that clearly belonged to Raven herself. "Ta-Da! A_ hair_." Mumbo presented before taking a bow. He looked up at the little girl expectantly but frowned when he saw her look of dead boredom.

"Well…what do you think?" Mumbo asked while straightening up.

"Your joke was about as lame as your trick…and you didn't even use real magic words," Raven criticized.

"Must you be so negative?"

A laugh echoed around the building the two were in. Raven looked at Mumbo and noticed his mouth didn't open to make that occur.

"Okay, that's new," Raven said with her eyes widened slightly.

"Wasn't me," Mumbo stated holding his hands out defensively.

The two turned to their left when they heard footsteps walking toward them. A teenaged boy with a mop of black hair that also stuck out on both sides of his head, which made it look like the boy had devil horns, dressed in a black suit with a tie appeared from the darkness and walked calmly toward the two. An orange evil looking tabby cat with blood, red eyes followed from behind.

"So," the boy smiled. "The rumors were true."

Raven's eyes were wide in curiosity and surprise at this strange boy's appearance. Mumbo cocked a confused brow at their new visitor.

"Who are you?" Mumbo asked.

The boy smiled. "Klarion, The Lord of Chaos."

"Never heard of you," Mumbo said.

"Well you've heard of me now,"

"Sooo, why are you here? Mumbo asked.

"What else? To spread some chaos of course," Klarion said. The boy then raised his hands and shot a red colored blast at Mumbo. The magician went sailing into the air and hit the far back wall behind him.

Klarion then turned his attention to Raven who was now staring at the boy fearfully.

"You-you blasted him with magic…dark magic," Raven said in a tone that was both impressed and scared.

"Yes, I know," Klarion said as he walked toward her.

Raven's eyes glowed pure white and the stage that Mumbo used to perform on went flying toward Klarion. The boy just waved his arm though and blasted the stage to dust. Raven's eyes went back to normal and she gasped slightly, but narrowed her eyes and chanted.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A dark shield of energy covered the witch boy but he broke free of it easily. He laughed.

"Is that it? I was expecting more from Trigon's _daughter_."

Raven's mouth was now open slightly and her eyes were no longer wide with fear but with terror.

"You-You know who I am?" Raven trembled. "What do you want from me?"

"Oh, you'll see,"

The tabby cat that was beside Klarion hissed.

"I know Teekl, I was just about to do that," Klarion said sharply to the cat.

With a swift wave of his hand a portal appeared beside them. Klarion picked Raven up by the back of the special rope used to restrain her. Raven kicked and struggled wildly.

"No, Put me DOWN!" she yelled.

Klarion with Raven in tow entered the portal with Teekl following close behind; once the three of them were inside, the portal closed shut.

Mumbo got up wearily and rubbed his head. He looked around the room.

"Hey, where'd they go?"

-TT-

Slade was standing at his desk going over a few notes. It had been quiet and peaceful for a while. Slade glanced at the clock that was at the bottom left of his giant computer screen. Hmm, 2:47 AM. A sharp scream echoed through the haunt. Slade almost dropped his papers. He was expecting something like this but the way it sounded took him by surprise. More piercing screams were painfully heard. The source: the boy's room. Slade made his way swiftly down the hall to where Richard was sleeping. He put his hand over a panel that was next to Richard's bedroom door. After scanning his hand the door unlocked and Slade entered allowing the light from the hall to shine in through the darkened room. The bed was empty and the comforter was bundled up on the floor, at the side of the bed. He spotted Richard in the corner of the back wall close to the bed; shaking and sobbing. His knees were to his chest and his hands were holding his head as if it were in agony. He was speaking loudly and his words rambled together.

Slade went over to Richard and knelt down. He reached to pick up Richard underneath the shoulders and stood up; once again holding him the same way he had when the boy had his other mental breakdown. Of course the one he was having to deal with at the moment was far worse than before. Richard buried his head in the man's chest and held his shirt in vice like grip, trembling worse than ever now.

"It w-was all m-m-my fault!" Richard chocked out. "I-I'm s-s-sorry! I-I didn't mean- I-I-I tri-ed t-t-o warn th-th-em!"

He continued to repeat over and over again. "I-t's all m-m-my f-fault!"

"Shhh," Slade hushed gently. "It wasn't your fault." It wasn't. But the boy went on about how it was and describing their deaths; his parent's death. The way they fell, the awful sound the rope made when it snapped, and the horrific noise their bodies made when they hit the ground and how it echoed through the tent, and… the screaming.

Slade paced slowly around the room a bit, figuring out ways to calm him down. And while he was doing this Slade began to see how small, helpless, and dependent Richard really was on him now. All the annoying aggravation of the boy wanting to stay up went away. Even though he didn't like Richard crying and behaving like a weakling, he supposed considering his age and what he had been through he had a right to act this way. Not only that but his current behavior answered a question in Slade's mind, 'Did he pick the right moment to train Richard?' Slade smiled. Yes, he did. Richard was at a completely vulnerable stage after having witness such a tragedy. He was confused and troubled. This was the perfect time to twist and manipulate his little mind.

"Th-they're dead," Richard sobbed out. "Why…w-why? It's n-n-not fair! I-I'm sorry mo-mmy. I'm s-sorry daddy…I-I tried to-b-but I couldn't-"

"Calm down Robin," Slade whispered gently. "It's alright, it was just a dream, I'm here. Calm down."

Richard stopped his talking and rambling but he sobbed even harder. He breathed in and out rapidly through his mouth, his small frame shaking. Slade rubbed the boy's back like he did earlier trying to get him to quiet down. Slade noticed the grip the boy had on his shirt was tightening. Like he was afraid Slade would just put him down and walk off and shut the door, leaving him in the dark room to wallow in his misery. Slade wondered how long it had been since someone had actually comforted him like this since his parents death. He doubt he got any form of comfort in that prison they put him into. Another thing he could use against the boy.

The boy's sobbing had reduced tremendously now. Tears still streamed down his face, but they were silent. He continued to shudder slightly as he breathed in and out heavily. It took thirty more minutes for the crying to stop. But even when he did stop, Richard didn't say anything or move, but rested his head on Slade's shoulder for a while. Slade waited a good ten minutes before he broke the silence. Richard's breathing was finally returning to its normal pace.

"Feeling better," Slade asked softly.

Richard brought his head up and wiped his runny nose on the sleeve of his pajamas. His eyes were red and puffy and the boy's face was red and streaked with tears. Slade was sure that most of the redness wasn't just from his crying fit though. Richard pulled a bit at Slade's arms indicating that he wanted to be put down, but Slade didn't let go. Slade figured that Richard was embarrassed with his actions at the moment. Probably realizing that he wasn't just being comforted by anybody, he was being comforted by a criminal, a villain. He was sure that this thought had just now occurred to the child. Richard tried a couple weak attempts to get down, but he was too tired, too exhausted from being up so late and from his traumatic nightmare. The child then just gave up and rested his head on Slade's chest. His eyes started to droop. 'Good, he's finally falling asleep,' Slade thought. Slade was glad that he was so patient, otherwise waiting on Richard to calm down would not have been easy. Not that this was easy, but it would have made the task much more difficult.

After a couple more minutes Slade could hear the soft, steady breathing escaping from the boy's mouth. He was finally asleep. Slade didn't put the child back in his bed though; he just looked down on the slumbering child in his arms. Slade felt a strange surge of pride flood through him. He didn't know why, but he felt… good?…It was probably because his plan was working so well, and because he realized how much control he now had on the boy's life. He was too easy to control, so easy to restrain and manipulate at this point. Yes, control. That must be why he was feeling so good. What else could it be?

Slade was so wrapped up in thinking about the boy that he almost didn't hear Wintergreen come into the room. More than likely the older man had heard the screaming.

"How is he?" Wintergreen asked, keeping his voice low.

"He's fine now… he had a nightmare," Slade answered while copying Wintergreen's tone of voice.

"Well, that's to be expected," Wintergreen said while looking at the boy.

Slade said nothing but got lost in his thoughts once again. He started thinking about all the things he would teach him, all the things that the boy would accomplish under his guidance.

"I suppose you should put him to bed now. He's got a long day ahead of him tomorrow, and so do you," said Wintergreen.

Knowing that Wintergreen's words were true, Slade went over to Richard's bed and gently laid the boy down on it. He pulled the sheets over Richard and took the comforter that had fallen on the floor earlier and placed it over the boy as well. He gently ran his fingers through the boy's hair for a moment; it was like a silent way for the man to say 'goodnight' before turning to leave. Wintergreen softly closed the door and followed Slade; leaving the boy to hopefully sleep in peace.

-ST-

Omgosh. I'm so sorry for the late update. Originally I was going to just do the other three Titans and have Richard's nightmare in the next chapter but I realized with the way I was writing it…it wouldn't work. Not only that but I had problems with figuring out what on earth I was going to do to Raven and Starfire. I had Beast Boy's and Robin's part already done. I already knew what I wanted to do with them since my last chapter… but the girls, I was in the corner with my thinking cap and my drawing board trying to come up with ideas I could do to make it work. So for the past several months I have been working on their part mainly…oh and I got sick again…super.

I know Starfire's part seems lame but trust me it's gonna get better…and perhaps dare I even say it…cute!

For those who don't know who Klarion is just look him up on Wikipedia. I'm using the Young Justice version of him, just letting you know.

I want to thank all my reviewers from my last chapter, _**batman-defeats-all, Nevermore8, GreennaveyblueRaven, SmileyFace, Bookielovesanimeeee, The Robin Girl, SladeRavenFan, Thaliag.2, JuniperNight, The Girl With The Green Light**_ _**Saber! **_You guys are just amazing! You taking the time to write something about my story fills me with such joy! And thank you so much for the alerts and faves…Oooh I just want to hug you all! Well I guess that's everything I needed to say. Please review and share your thoughts on this chapter! It's not really good, I know, but I tried. Tell me what you think or what you think should happen. Thanx! :D

**-Swallow Tale 8D**


	6. Chapter Six: Trapped

Chapter 6: Trapped

Wintergreen opened the door to Richard's bedroom and walked toward the bed the child was sleeping on.

Wintergreen shook the boy's shoulder. "Wake up, Richard. You have training today."

The boy swatted his hand at the elder, "Go 'way," Richard moaned. Wintergreen sighed and walked over back to the door where the light switch was and flipped it on. There was immediately a soft groan from the child as he pulled the covers over his head. Wintergreen pulled back the comforter and sheets with a forceful tug revealing the child's curled up figure. The boy's arm searched for the warm sheets that shielded his eyes from the blinding light but to no luck could he reach them without actually moving from his comfortable position. So instead he rolled over flat on his belly and buried his head in the pillow as he moaned once more.

"Get up," Wintergreen insisted. "I washed the clothes that you had on yesterday. I'm afraid we don't have much clothes for you to wear. But once you've been measured and fitted, you should have plenty of other clothes to wear soon."

Richard moaned again, picked up the pillow and placed it over his head. Now not only trying to block out the bright light but muffle Wintergreen's orders to wake up. Wintergreen yanked the pillow from the boy and the kid shot up .

"Gimme that back!" Richard snarled out groggily.

"You need to get up, Richard," Wintergreen said calmly.

"But I'm tired," The boy whined.

"Now whose fault was that for not going to bed on time?" Wintergreen asked.

Richard sat on the bed, scowling, with his arms crossed over his chest in a huff.

"And don't give me that look." Wintergreen ordered. "I want you to take a shower and change into your clothes." Richard eyed his clothes that were being given to him.

"I don't take showers...I've never taken showers, only bathes," said Richard.

"If you want to take a bath that's fine, but when you're cleaned up and dressed, I want you to wait patiently in your room until I come get you. Do you understand?"

Richard nodded grimly.

"Alright, get to it then," Wintergreen said as he headed for the door. When Wintergreen had closed the door and left, Richard sat on his bed looking around the room, thinking. Last night had been horrible and a total failure on his part. Not only had his plans for escape failed but he fell asleep and had that same horrible nightmare of reliving his parents death. After the first couple of nightmares he had after his parents decease he was scared of going to sleep and last night was no exception. Then he allowed Slade, that horrible monster, to comfort him. He didn't know why he did, but he did. He just felt so torn apart, lonely, and forgotten, and Slade… he was the only one there at that time. And the worst part was that for a moment he felt safe. He should have screamed at the villain, told him to back off and leave him alone. But instead he held on to him and he didn't want him to leave, he…he wanted to be comforted. He wanted Slade to comfort him.

Stupid. Just stupid. This guy didn't care for him. He was just using him. What did he want him to be again? Oh yeah, he wants him to be his apprentice. Well that wasn't going to happen! This man was a criminal. His mom and dad would certainly not be okay with him learning how to do bad things. And he won't. Slade may think he was in charge or the boss of him and he may be scary, but he can't make him do anything. He wasn't going to do anything Wintergreen or Slade told him to do. They had no right to boss him around. Richard threw his clothes that he was holding on the floor and walked over to where the door was and opened it. He peeked out to see if anyone was there before stepping out completely. Then, just like that he took off down the hall toward the main room. His head was lunged forward as he ran; he wasn't going to slow down for anything. He ran into the main room and went straight toward the door.

Slade and Wintergreen's heads shot up immediately as they saw the child speed toward the door he had failed to reach several times. Richard finally grabbed a hold of the doorknob he felt his stomach burst of hope and joy but it quickly knotted up in horror as he tried to turn the knob. It was locked. 'NO!' Richard thought. He put one foot on the door and pulled as hard as he could. 'NO! It has to open! It's just got to!' Richard felt a strong hand grip his upper arm from behind and pin him to the wall beside the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" Slade asked him sternly. He didn't seem all that pleased with Richard's escape attempt.

"Away from _**you**_!" Richard cried out angrily. In a fit of rage he rammed his foot into Slade's gut. Slade grunted slightly, and had loosened his grip on the boy not so much from the pain, because it hadn't really hurt, but from surprise. He hadn't expected the boy to fight back. Richard took the opportunity to struggle out of Slade's grasp and run but Richard only took two steps before once again he felt a strong grip on his arm and he was slammed onto the ground. Richard grinded his teeth and his face twisted in pain as Slade bent his arm back. Slade's boot came down hard on his legs to keep them from kicking and Richard bit back a yelp as pain shot through his legs. Slade narrowed his eye and using his free hand grasped a fistful of the boy' hair and pulled his head up. Richard gasped in pain.

"You were told to take a bath, were you not?" Slade asked demandingly.

Richard growled. "Yeah, but I'm not going to!" the boy spat. "You can't keep me here. I'm not going to learn from you and you can't make me, you can't make me do anything! You're not the boss of me! You're not!"

Slade took his boot off the boy's legs and pulled Richard up to his feet by his hair. Small hands grasped around the large, clad one that held his hair in a tight grip, hoping to relieve the pain, but it did little. Slade with the boy in tow marched straight back down the hall where the bathroom was and went to the tub. He plugged the drain turned on the water with one hand, the other held on to Richard's hair. Richard from the corner of his eye watched Slade with a growing fear. 'What was he doing?'

Once the tub was filled up, Slade switched off the water and threw Richard in. Water splashed out on to the walls and the floor as soon as Richard made contact and hit the bottom of the tub with a heavy thud. Richard cried out as he felt the icy, cold water sting his skin. The boy tried to climb out but the villain forced him back in. Slade knelt down, grabbed the shampoo bottle and poured a large amount of light blue liquid on the child's head. He forcefully took a hold of the boy's face, fingers digging into Richard's cheeks and roughly rubbed the shampoo into his hair, scrubbing hard enough to make the boy gasp out.

As soon as the shampoo was lathered up into a huge foamy glob on his head, Slade slammed him backward into the water by his face and held him underneath the water for several moments before lifting him back up. Richard gasped for air as soon as he came up, coughing and choking as well. Slade examined his head for a moment looking to see if there was any soap left on his head. There was. Without mercy he slammed the boy once more into the freezing water and held him down a few seconds longer than before. Once he brought Richard back up he allowed the boy to get some air in his lungs. He sputtered and coughed out water from his mouth. The boy crossed his arms over his chest and shivered; his teeth chattering from the cold.

Slade grabbed him by the front of his soaked pajama shirt and wrenched him out of the tub and threw him ruthlessly onto the tile floor of the bathroom. Slade got up and watched as the shivering boy sat up on his knees and crossed his arms once more over his chest. Slade walked over and stood in front of the shivering child. Richard looked defeated and pitiably at Slade.

"Let this be a lesson to you Robin," Slade said speaking low and dangerously. "Next time I tell you to do something you do it**,** and if you refuse-" Slade knelt down and grabbed Richard's chin forcing the child to look him in the eye. "I _**can **_and _**will **_make you do it. You're not going to be leaving anytime soon child," Slade let go of Richard's chin and stood up but still kept his one eye locked onto the boy's blue, fearful ones. "I'll give you some time to think that over." Slade grabbed a giant, fluffy, warm towel and threw it at the boy and left. Richard sat crisscross and wrapped the towel around him trying desperately to warm himself up. He…he was stuck here. He wasn't going to be able to escape or go anywhere, was he? Richard brought his hands gently to his throbbing head. He felt like he would burst out crying again. What was he going to do?

-TT-

Raven fell on her hands and knees as she was thrown into a bright, small, empty, white room. She swiftly got up and made it to the door just as it closed. She pounded her fist on the door, yelling as loud as she could.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE! LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

She pounded several more times on the door before sliding down to the floor back on her knees. Thoughts of who that strange, powerful, boy was entered her mind. What did he want with her? Was he gonna kill her? Steal her magic from her? What? What could he possibly want?

Just outside in some kind of monitoring room, Klarion paced back and forth. Teekl hissed at the boy.

"I know she has already become the portal and has fulfilled the prophecy, Teekl. I'm not stupid."

Teekl hissed at him again.

"I'm doing this because, she never really destroyed Trigon. She just locked him back up again in that prison he had been banished away to for so long. And being a Lord of Chaos I'm going to bring him back. Once I perform the right kind of magic, of course."

Teekl meowed in puzzlement.

"I have my way of knowing things, _that's _how I know so much," Klarion said matter-of-factly to the orange tabby. The witch boy turned and walked over to a bookshelf full of books on magic. He took a book out and opened it up. "And now that I have the gem…chaos, will soon take over," He smiled evilly. Teekl jumped onto the boy's shoulders and looked down in the book Klarion was looking at. The boy stroked the cat's head. "It's only a matter of time."

-ST-

Whoa. Short chapter. Yeah, I'm sorry but I wanted to make a quick update for you guys to make up for the long wait from my last chapter. I know it's awful. But I thought it was better than nothing. And I thought it wasn't really a total waste of a chapter since you get to know Klarion's true intentions. Muhahaha! Man I'm so cruel to these heroes!

Thank you so much to my reviewers from my last chapter, _**batman-defeats-all, SladeRavenFan, Dreams2Paper11, Ultimate Anime Fan, Taco, Bookielovesanimeeee, , emmagination, TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSaber, Thalaig.2, and Deathstroke Terminator.**_You are all amazing! Thank YOU! You guys are really motivating and encouraging! I really am glad you're enjoying the story so far. And I'm sorry, I know this chapter isn't that great or very long but my next chapter will be longer. Review and tell me what you guys think, okay. I hope this chapter was okay... or average okay. :)

-**Swallow Tale :D**


	7. Chapter Seven: Training

Chapter 7: Training

Richard walked into the main room, dressed in his clothes Wintergreen had washed for him. Richard's hair was still wet and originally was lying flat on his head but he spiked it back up using his fingers. Richard looked solemnly at Slade as he crossed his arms protectively over his chest. He felt terribly uneasy around Slade now.

"Robin," Slade greeted the child pleasantly. "Good to see you're finally here. Now that your cleaned up let's start training shall we."

"no," the child mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

Richard took a step back. "I said I don't want to," Richard said, trembling slightly.

"This isn't a choice Robin. I am now your teacher, your mentor, your _Master_. You will do as I say."

"No!" Richard cried out defiantly. His arms shot out to his side and he balled his fist. "You don't own me! I don't have to do anything you tell me!" The older man had to restrain the urge to shake his head. The child just wasn't getting it.

Slade slowly made his way over to Richard. "Is that so?" He inquired darkly.

"I'm not gonna be your apprentice! I don't wanna!" Richard started backing up as Slade came closer to him.

Slade chuckled. "Oh you will be my apprentice Robin. And you're going to like it _very _much."

Richard didn't like the tone Slade was using right then. It was sinister and full of confidence. The fear inside of the boy was boiling even more now. Richard tried to make a break for it only to feel a strong, gloved, hand grab his arm and pull him back. Slade knelt down on one knee and looked the boy in the eye.

"You're going to like being a criminal," Slade assured him. "The adrenaline coursing through your veins, the satisfaction of stealing, the thrill of killing…

The boy's eyes widened. "No! I can't! I won't do it! You can't make me!"

"I think I've already made it clear that I can, Robin."

"Don't call me that!" Richard yelled. "You can't call me that! Only my mom can!"

"Perhaps you don't remember; your parents are gone and the circus didn't want you. _Nobody_ _wants_ _you_. But I take you in and choose you out of so many to train. _I _out of all the people in this world take you in as my own and yet you seem to hate me."

"I do hate you!" Richard cried angrily.

"And why's that? Because I'm a criminal?" Slade inquired.

"Yes!" Richard exclaimed angrily. "My parents would never want me to be a criminal! I don't want to be a criminal and they certainly wouldn't ever want me to be near a psycho like YOU!"

"Your parent's ideas should be no concern of yours now that they're gone. They left you all on your own at such a young age…some parents they are."

Richard's eyes widened and then narrowed in fury. **"****DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS THAT WAY!" **Richard screamed in a fit of absolute rage.

Slade narrowed his eye and grabbed Richard by the hair slamming him head first on the hard cement floor. He let go of the boy's head after a moment but kept him pinned down.

"Your right, it wasn't their fault now was it? If it wasn't for Zucco you would be at the circus with your precious family."

Richard shut his eyes and shook his head. "Shut up!" He didn't want to talk about this. He wanted out. He wanted to leave!

"What would you give to get back at him? To get revenge for what he did to your parents; to you. You claim you hate me, but I've done nothing to you have I? But Zucco…"

Richard's eyes were wide as panicked thoughts swarmed around in his mind. He did want to get back at Zucco. That monster took everything away from him. But he didn't want to be a criminal. But that man killed his parents. Zucco deserved to be punished. He deserved to die! No! Yes! He can't kill him! He shouldn't it's wrong! But Slade was right, he did hate Zucco. No! Richard had to stop! This man was getting in his head.

"You can get back at him Robin," Slade whispered sinisterly.

"Stop calling me that!" Richard screamed.

Slade pretended not to hear this and whispered in his ear. "I can help you."

"Stop it!"

"Just accept it. There's no other way. You're not getting out of this no matter how much you kick or scream," said Slade.

"NO!" Richard cried out as tears fell from his face.

Slade let go of the boy and the child got to his feet and sprinted away from the man, He hastily wiped the tears from his face as he ran. He had to get away from him! The boy tried to make it to the hall where his bedroom was, hoping he could lock his door or hide under his bed, but a metal door slammed down in front of the entry way blocking his path. Other metal doors followed in suit to the first one, blocking the already locked exits and the kitchen. Richard was trapped.

"You didn't honestly think that you could get away from me that easily did you Robin?" Slade asked with a hint of amusement. "We still have training to do."

Richard ran all the way to the back wall trying to get as far away from Slade as he possibly could. But Slade was right behind him. Richard's back hit the wall and as Slade loomed in closer the boy's back slid down. Slade was about to grab him, but Richard, thinking quickly, dove under Slade's legs and ran to where Slade's desk was.

"Good thinking Robin," Slade commented. But the boy paid no attention to Slade's words. He grasped the first thing he saw on Slade's desk, a small hand gun, and not knowing how to use it, he threw it at the mercenary as hard as he could. It hit the man's chest and clanged to the floor.

"It's not wise to give your opponents weapons they could use to their advantage child," Slade noted, unfazed, as he once again made his way to where the boy was.

"Just…STAY AWAY!" Richard cried out in a petrified voice. He grasped a few small silver spheres on the desk and threw them at Slade. Slade took a step back as they bounced on the floor and scattered. As soon as the balls stopped rolling smoke streamed out of them and filled up the large room. Richard panicked at this; he looked around for any signs of Slade. But he couldn't see or hear him at all. Richard started to breathe in and out heavily. 'What should he do?' He thought over and over again in his head. 'He couldn't see a thing! What should he do?'

Suddenly someone rammed into him and pinned him to the ground. Richard struggled but froze when he felt the barrel of a gun against his head and heard it click. It was the same gun he had thrown at Slade.

Slade chuckled. "You see how easy it was for me to defeat you. I could kill you right now if I wanted to." Richard couldn't help but shiver a bit. "Remember Robin; make sure you don't give your opponents the upper hand. If you come across something in your surroundings that is useful or beneficial, then use it, or else they will. For example…" Slade started. "This gun. You had easy access to it and yet, instead of using it, you threw it at me. If I were to have been anybody else…you would have been dead."

"But…I don't know how to use a gun." Richard said defensively in a fearful tone. The smoke started to clear up a bit.

"I know," Slade stated smoothly. "But you will," Slade whispered. Richard could swear that behind that mask was a dark smile.

"So," Slade said as he stood up and let the child go. He held up the gun casually. "Let's begin shall we?"

-ST-

Another horrible chapter! Ugggh! Why can't I do anything right? Seriously! DX

Thank you so much to my reviewers who reviewed my last chapter! _**Batman-defeats-all, SladeRavenFan, TheGirlWithTheGreenLightsabor, The strong silver flower, Taco, jordylilly777, Gilmare, Thaliag.2, Bookielovesanimeeee, werewolfranger, MasterIcePhoenix, anon, and I forgot to mention you last time Catmail! I'm sorry, I thought I wrote your name down but I didn't so I apologize. **_Anyway, thank you again to all my reviewers! You guys are so wonderful and your words are so motivating! Thank you all! Thank you also to those who alerted or favorite my story! Every one of you guys rock!

Please Review and let me know what you think of this chapter! Okay! I'm hoping it was alright.

Oh and Sunday's Father's Day! Go hug your Dad or do something nice for him! He'll appreciate it! :D

-Swallow Tale! 8D


	8. Chapter Eight: Guns

**Chapter 8: Guns**

Slade stared down at Richard, still holding the small gun. Richard, for a moment, couldn't move; his wide, petrified, blue eyes stared up at the mastermind. The boy then turned swiftly onto his hands and knees and started to crawl as fast as he could. And before Richard could stumble back up on his feet, Slade grabbed the boy's ankle and pulled him back. The child rolled over on his back and fearfully blocked his face with his arms, thinking that he was going to be hit for trying to run off again. But the man instead picked the boy up underneath the shoulders and threw him over his shoulder with ease. Richard kicked, pounded his fist, and struggled as hard as he could to escape but it was futile. He just wasn't strong enough against Slade.

Slade went over to his desk and pushed a red button on the side. He then walked over to a round red and white target board that descended from the wall. He placed the boy a good eight feet away from the target and spun him around to face it. Slade knelt down beside the child and shoved the weapon into the boy's small hands.

"The bullets in this gun are not real, they're practice pellets. I've designed them myself. They will stick to the target but it will not go through it and the bullets won't puncture your skin. But they will bruise you at a close distance. I believe it's safe enough for a child, as yourself," Slade informed Richard while positioning the boy's hands on the gun and making sure his finger was on the trigger. "Aim and shoot at the target. I'll correct you as we go along."

Slade stood up and backed away, and gave a slight nod. "Begin," Slade instructed.

The child glanced at the gun and turned angrily toward Slade and threw the gun hard on the ground in front of him.

"No," Richard said defiantly.

"Pick it up," Slade ordered.

Richard kicked it to the side, and the gun twirled on the floor a good five feet away from them.

"Go get it," Slade ordered him again.

Richard crossed his arms over his chest and continued to glare at the man with the upmost disrespect.

Slade, furious at this, grabbed the boy by the hair and dragged him over to where the gun was. Slade tugged on his hair hard causing the boy to gasp out, he shut his eyes tightly.

"Pick it up," Slade ordered him sternly.

The boy made no motion to do so.

"I said pick it up. Now!" Slade demanded.

Richard shivered and reached his hand out to where the gun was, letting Slade know he was going to do what he said. Slade let go of the child's hair and the boy slowly picked up the weapon. When Richard had the gun in his hand, Slade grabbed his arm and dragged him back to the same spot where he wanted the boy to practice shooting at. Slade once again, knelt beside the child and positioned the gun like he had earlier.

"You're going to do what I tell you to do, and you _will _do this," he spoke into boy's ear.

Slade, with his hands clamped over Richard's, raised the gun, aimed it at the target, and fired. Richard slammed his eyes shut and turned his head quickly to the side, as soon as he felt Slade's finger pressing down against his own where the trigger was. 'BANG' Richard felt himself jolt slightly due to the recoil.

"Look at the target, Robin," Slade commanded darkly.

Richard slowly opened his eyes and turned his head back to the target. The small pellet had hit the middle precisely.

"Keep your eye on your target Robin, and don't look away,"

Richard looked at the target worryingly and once again Slade pushed down on the trigger.

Richard felt the power of the recoil again and saw the pellet go this time into the white section of the target just above the middle point. Slade positioned the gun a little higher and again pulled the trigger. This time the pellet was in the red section above where the last one hit.

"Are you going up the target, with those bullet thingies?" Richard asked before he really thought about what he was saying. Actually, shooting with the gun wasn't so bad, it was kind of interesting…and…fun?

"Yes, Can you do the next one on your own?" Slade inquired.

"I…I-" Richard stuttered.

Slade simply positioned Richard's hands on the gun and let his hands fall to the side. He still stayed crouched down beside Richard though.

"Just aim for the spot above the last pellet,"

Richard at first showed signs of hesitation, but did so. His heart nearly tore out of chest as he fired and watched it…land perfectly right above the pellet that was  
>shot last.<p>

Slade smirked beneath his mask. He stood up and was actually about to tell the boy well down when Richard fired again. Aiming once again above the other pellets, another perfect hit landed above the previously fired ones. And he did it again and again, going all the way up the target with his shots, pausing only temporarily to adjust his aim. When he finally fired his last bullet to the very top of the target board, he brought the gun down and smiled.

Slade looked at the boy in slight astonishment then looked at his work on the target. Every single pellet was above the next in a straight line. The boy was…a natural to say the least. He had perfect aiming. The boy turned to Slade smiling.

"I did it! I-, "

Slade chuckled and Richard gave the man an odd look of confusion on doing so.

"Very good, Robin; you're progressing faster than I even anticipated you to," Slade praised. The man eyed the target. Richard's head turned to the target as well before looking at the gun; horror twisted in his gut of what he'd just done. He dropped the gun on the floor.

The child looked at Slade and took a step back; his mind raced for an excuse of what he'd just did.

"I-I I didn't- I mean-"

Slade chuckled once more, "It's all right Robin," he walked over to the boy and placed a hand under the boy's chin, tilting the boy's head up. "You did nothing wrong. You were just trying to…enjoy yourself a little. And from your expression while shooting earlier, I could see you enjoyed it, _very_ _much_."

Richard could swear the man was smiling. Slade patted the boy gently on the cheek for a job well down. But Richard felt less than thrilled.

"Come along," said Slade as he walked past the boy. "We have more training to attend to."  
>Slade walked a good few feet away, but stopped when he didn't here Richard following behind him.<p>

"Robin?" Slade turned to see the child with his hands to his head, his wide blue eyes glued to the weapon on the floor. The boy was clearly lost in his thoughts.

Slade went over to the gun, picked it up and pocketed it in his belt. The child still kept his eyes on where the gun once laid but looked up when Slade had walked right next to him.

He pushed Richard a little to get him walking. But Richard shook his head, not wanting to go with Slade. He was afraid to what he would be forced to do…or do willingly.

"Do I need to carry you again?" Slade asked calmly.

_That _caused Richard to look up and glare at the man.

"Then move," Slade said taking the glare as a definite 'no'.

Richard followed Slade into a room with gym equipment near the walls. There was a wide open space in the middle of the room. Richard looked around the room with curiosity. 'What on earth were they going to do in here?'

"Now," Said Slade. The boy looked up at Slade as he spoke. "Let's start off with the basics of martial arts."

-ST-

(Sigh) I'm kinda mediocre on this chapter, I didn't think it was that good. I mean seriously! Check out my chapter title, Don't you just looove my creativity? Lol! Oh well. And I apologize with the late update, I have been busy this summer and I also got grounded. Nice. But here ya go, another chapter. Thank you so much to my reviewers! _**TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSabor, Dreams2Paper11, READINGheart17, Baruga, PrincessLazyPants, batman-defeats-all, Thaliag.2, CHiKa-RoXy, Guest, YoshiStack, Jay'sWings, theblueshadow2.0, and Darkgurl01.**_You are all just incredible! I just want to give you all a great big hug… or a giant chocolate chip cookie! Which would you prefer? Yeah, I'd choose the cookie too. And I want to send out another big thank you for the alerts and faves as well! You guys rock! :D So anyway review and tell me what you think ok?

**-Swallow Tale :D**


	9. Chapter Nine: Unknown Motive

**Chapter 9: Unknown Motive**

Wintergreen sat in his comfy arm chair in the corner of his bedroom, reading a book titled "The Hunger Games". He turned yet another page before checking his watch. Hmm, 7:20. Because of Richard's slight disobedience, Slade had to start training rather late. Which of course made Slade very unhappy, but that never stopped the man from getting what he wanted. Sighing, he placed a book mark to save his page, closed the book, and then placed it on the small table next to him. He got up from his chair, and stretched his back out slightly. He checked his watch again. 'Well…better go check on those two,' he thought.

As Wintergreen entered the main room he immediately noticed Slade and Richard's absence. The older man then heard sounds of shouts coming from…'Ah,' Wintergreen thought to himself once more, 'The gym.' He walked down the hall on the other side of the room listening to the calm voice of Slade's instructions and the boys aggravated growls. When he reached the door he stayed quiet, and crossed his arms while he watch the two fight.

Richard executed a high kick to Slade's side but the man easily caught it and flung Richard into a wall. As Richard got up, Wintergreen noticed the boy's hair was wet and sweat was pouring down his brow and dripping down to his shirt. They had been at this for a while and Wintergreen was sure that high kick that Richard performed earlier wasn't something he knew how to do. Slade had taught him a few moves.

The boy gave a frustrated shout at Slade before charging at him his fist cocked back to punch him, but Slade as easily as before, grabbed the child's wrist and twisted it in an uncomfortable position on his back.

"Gah!" Richard cried out.

"Try to be less predictable, Robin," Slade sighed, not tiredly, but as if he was bored. Unlike like Richard; Slade hadn't seemed to break even a sweat.

He let the boy go and the child gave off another infuriating growl before lunging at Slade once again. But Slade side stepped the attack and Richard landed on his stomach. The man then pinned both of the boy's arms behind his back.

"You need to think more rationally, Robin. You've hardly even touched me," Slade said.

Richard gave another infuriating cry. "I would if you would just HOLD STILL!" Richard struggled and slammed his foot down in a fit of rage.

'So that's how he got the boy to train with him,' Wintergreen realized. 'He angered the boy up.'

Wintergreen shook his head. He didn't really like that as a persuasion to get Richard to fight back.

Slade finally noticed Wintergreen was there and looked up at the old man. Wintergreen held his wrist watch up for Slade to read. He knew he could read it; Slade did have great eye sight. The mercenary looked back at the struggling child in his grasp.

"I think that's enough training for one day, Robin," Slade said, letting him go. "Go take a bath and get ready for bed."

Richard breathed in and out heavily. He then stood up to glare at the man, and balling his fist he lunged at Slade.

Slade obviously didn't want to fight over this issue and just like before grabbed both of his hands, pulled him easily up over his shoulder, and carried him out of the room, with Richard screaming and hollering the whole way.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Richard yelled; his face red with hot anger. "PUT ME DOWN! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO BED! I DON'T NEED TO! PUT ME DOWN! I WANT TO FIGHT! WE'RE NOT DONE YET! LET ME GO!"

Wintergreen shook his head. This was going to be a long night.

-TT-

When Slade came back into the main room about 30 minutes later he saw the man staring at him with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What?"

"Was getting him all riled up really that necessary?" Wintergreen asked.

"I know what I'm doing Will," Slade said.

Wintergreen sighed. "Where is he now?"

"Taking a bath."

"Got him to finally simmer down did we?" Wintergreen inquired.

"For the most part, yes," Slade answered as he walked over to his desk. The man ran his hand over a few papers. Near the short stack of stationary was an empty syringe. Wintergreen noticed the paper he was observing had DNA information on it. The old man's eyes widened when he realized what he was looking at.

"Slade," Wintergreen said almost worryingly. "You're not thinking about…

Slade thought for a moment while glancing down at the paper. "No," He said seriously. "Not unless things go un-according to plan."

"And if things happen to…fall out of place, what then? He won't like you doing that to him." Wintergreen said.

"Things won't…but if they do; he'll just have to get over it. It isn't his choice, and if that's what it's going to take to make him see me the way he must, then so be it."

"Do what you must Slade. But I hope you'll think of what's best for him before you use it."

**ST**

Blah! I'm sorry for this short awful chapter but I'm afraid, due to time (and school) I'm going to be doing a lot of them. And that mysterious thing at the end of the chapter…you know with the stack of papers and the empty syringe…yeah, I will be using that much much muuuuuuch later in the story but keep it to the side in your brain for now okay, it will all be explained later. And once again Thank you ALL who reviewed :_**TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSabo r, SladeRavenFan, YoshiStack, Thaliag.2, batman-defeats-all, Guest, Kora arok, jordylilly777, , Dreams2Paper11!**_You all put up with my crummy writing! You guys are completely the most Whelming Asterous Aweteous (that's awesome and righteous put together) People EVAH! :DDDDD!

So…Review! And tell me what you think, Alrighty?! ^^ I hope you guys rock out and have a splendid spiffy day!

**Swallow Tale! :D**


	10. Chapter Ten: Twisted Moral

**Chapter 10: Twisted Moral**

Slade made his way quietly to Richard's bedroom. It was about 9:00 and he figured that he should probably check up on the child. He opened the boy's door quietly, light from the hall streamed in slightly to where he could see. The boy was in bed but he wasn't asleep. He was crying into his pillow, probably to muffle the sound so Slade wouldn't hear it and come see him in a fit of despair like last time.

Slade stepped in and walked toward the child's bed. Richard didn't seem to notice the man was even there. Slade stood over the weeping child's form for a moment before he spoke.

"Robin," he said softly.

The kid bolted right up and started wiping the tears off his face as quickly as he could as he sat up on the bed. Slade took a seat on the side of his bed.

"Have another nightmare did we?" he asked.

"No," the child replied.

"Then why are you crying?" the villain inquired.

"I wasn't…I don't know what you're talking about," the boy said, he wiped his runny nose on his sleeve.

Slade gently took the boy's chin in his hand and tilted his head up to look at him. The boy yanked his face away, but Slade grabbed his face back into his possession, forcefully this time and wiped away the rest of the boy's tears off his face. He let go of the child's chin and Richard pushed himself away from the man and tried to hide his face that was becoming slightly red from embarrassment. He was tired of having Slade seem him like this. Richard then felt himself being picked up again under the shoulders by Slade, who was now standing.

"No!" Richard yelled out. He didn't want any more comfort from this man. He's evil!...isn't he? Slade held the boy in his arms, having the boy once again, looking over his shoulder. Richard struggled though in the man's arms. "Put me down!" Richard cried out.

Slade just ignored him though, and asked, "Tell me, were you dreaming about your parents again?"

"I- NO! Just put me down!" the boy demanded.

"I see, so it was that," Slade said.

"No it wasn't! Let me go!" Richard shouted.

"Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"No! I don't want-JUST PUT ME DOWN!" Richard shouted out louder.

"Did you see them fall again?"

"NO! JUST STOPPIT!" Richard cried out with his eyes now shut tightly trying to keep the tears stored up and keep them from escaping. His hands covered his ears to block out Slade's words.

"Robin, Stop that," Slade said calmly, prying off Richard's small hands off his ears. "Robin?"

Richard shook his head. "Don't call me that," Richard choked out, the tears finally leaking through his eyes. "Only my-my…" Unable to hold back his tears any longer the boy began to sob on Slade's chest.

"Shhh," Slade hushed softly. "It's alright Robin."

The boy didn't say anything to that, but instead continued to cry while in Slade's arms. After a good twenty minutes the boy's cries had started to settle down and left the boy with hiccups. The child kept his head rested on the man's chest, becoming lost in his thoughts for a few moments. He was pulled out of that though as he felt his back being rubbed by the man holding him. Slade. He was being comforted again by this horrible person. In the back of his head, his mind was telling him to get away from him, to not let this man help him in any way, but…for some reason…he couldn't. He felt safer, and he felt as if a huge weight was gone from inside…it was as if Slade somehow, like before, soaked up all the hurt and frustration from his burdened heart. Plus the way he was being held right now and before was very similar to how his parents would treat him when he was scared or upset. He started to wonder if perhaps he shouldn't resist Slade anymore. Maybe, he should do what he said and be his apprentice…maybe it wouldn't be so bad…right? Richard didn't know anymore.

Richard's hiccups stopped and the boy closed his eyes and continued to let Slade hold him.

"Here," Slade finally said after a few moments of silence. He handed the boy some tissue from his belt pocket and gave it to Richard to blow his nose with. The child wondered slightly why on earth Slade would just keep tissue in his pocket for. Unless…Slade knew that he would have a nightmare and break down again, so he came prepared. The idea that Slade actually predicted this to happen made the child feel slightly…uneasy.

Slade took the used tissue from the boy when he was done and just placed it on the nightstand. Then, still holding on to Richard, he pulled the covers on the bed back and sat the boy on the bed. The child lied down and let the man pull the blankets over him.

Slade then turned to make his way toward the door when he heard Richard cry out.

"Wait!"

Slade turned to see the boy sitting up with his arm stretched out. The child then pulled his out stretched hand in and rubbed the back of his head. "Um…could you…um, well…read me a-um...bedtime story?"

Slade shook his head. "No, Robin," Slade said simply. "You need to go to sleep,"

Richard hung his head in disappointment. "oh…"

Suddenly a familiar voice cleared his throat to get both Slade's and Richard's attention.

Wintergreen stood at the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. "What Slade really means Richard, is that he would be more than happy to read you a bedtime story."

The boy's face lit up and Slade narrowed his eye at Wintergreen. Out of all the things the old man has pulled on him…

"I believe there are some books in the nightstand drawer," Wintergreen advised.

Slade repressed the urge to sigh and opened the drawer from Richard's nightstand and took a small stack of books out, and set the stack on the floor beside the bed. Slade sat down on the side of the bed and picked up the first book on the stack.

Richard noticed the book he was holding, had the same initials that had been on the tag of his pajamas. What did it mean though?

"**The Holocaust**" Slade read.

Wintergreen quickly snatched the book out of Slade's hand, and Slade picked up the next book that was on top of the pile of books, agreeing with Wintergreen that it probably wasn't a good idea to read Richard that.

"**Bloodcurdlingly Scary Stories" **Slade read, he pondered reading this one. He liked a good horror story and kids did secretly like being scared. But once again the old gentleman took the book away before Slade could even open it up.

Slade picked up the next book off the floor. "**1,000 And More Ways To Kill**, hmm…now this Robin," Slade began as he opened the book. "Will benefit you greatly…"

But before Slade could utter even the first sentence of the first chapter, Wintergreen took the book away and replaced it with another book.

"Here," was all Wintergreen said.

Slade glanced at the book he was given and glared at the older man.

"You're pushing it Will,"but Slade grudgingly went along and read the title.

"**Green Eggs And Ham, by Dr. Seuss,"**

Richard smiled happily and scooted over closer to Slade so he could see the pictures while Slade read.

_I am Sam. Sam I am. Sam I am, that Sam I_ am,_ I do not like that Sam I am-"_

When Slade finally finished reading the entire book, he closed it and looked at the boy. "Now Robin, the moral of this story is…if someone doesn't want to do what you want them to do, you simply stalk them and do everything in your power to make them do it. And…in the end…they will realize that they were wrong and will see things you're way."

Wintergreen groaned to himself and rubbed his forehead.

"But I thought it was about trying new things." Richard said.

"It depends on how you look at it, Robin. Now, it's time for you to go to sleep," Slade said.

Richard nodded sleepily and rested his head back down on the pillow, closed his eyes, and yawned. Slade pulled the covers back over his apprentice and finally made his way out the door. Wintergreen put the books back but made a mental note that he would take the books that were not for him to read and replace them with stories that would suit his age, and then he quietly followed Slade and softly closed the child's door.

**-ST-**

Alrighty! New chapter completed! First off I want to thank ALL who reviewed! _**SladeRavenFan, READINGhearts17, YoshiStack, Baruga, TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSabo r, numbuh13m, Thaliag.2, batman-defeats-all, TSRowenwood, Gilmare, Glaciee, shadowrider97, annalise, Guest, and Sadie Aurora Night! **_Thank you so much you all rock! As for your questions of what's going to happen…I'm not giving away any spoilers! MUHAHAHAHA! Oh and _**annalise? **_I'm really sorry you don't like my story all that much but if you find things wrong with it let me know what you don't like and I can see if I can try to fix it, okie dokie! :D I appreciate your thoughts by the way! Anywho- I hope this was good and somewhat uhh…amusing…at the end! ^^ Hahaha! XD REVIEW PLEASE! Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Your reviews keep me going! Thank you so much!

-**Swallow Tale! :D**

_**ps: I do not own the greatness that is Dr. Seuss! :D **_


	11. Chapter Eleven: Vision

**Chapter 11: Vision**

Richard somehow found himself standing in the middle of…his home! The circus! The colorful tents were up, the aroma of popcorn and other types of delicious carnival food filled the air, circus music danced around him where he stood. The child looked around and something suddenly caught the boy's eyes. His parent's trailer! Richard immediately, for some unknown reason, ran to where it was. He slammed the trailer door open and his eyes widened as he saw his parents, Mary and John Grayson, standing side by side smiling happily at him.

"Mom! Dad!" Richard cried out enthusiastically. They were alive! He didn't know why and he didn't care. He just wanted them to be with him and things to go back to the way they were. Richard ran up to them his arms wide ready to give them both a hug. But when he was right in front of them, and just about to do so; their welcoming smiles turned into bitter, angry, looks.

Richard stopped, drew his hands back, and looked up at them worryingly. "Mom? Dad?"

"You _dare _come back to us?" Mary demanded.

"You should have warned us!" John scolded.

Richard took a step back. "No! I tried to warn you! I didn't mean to-"

"And now you're working for a criminal!" Mary shouted, ignoring her son's words.

"It wasn't like that! I was kidnapped! I-"

"You're not worthy to be our son," John said crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's not like that! Please!" Richard pleaded trying to get his folks to listen to him; tears were coming out of his eyes now. "It's not like that! I've tried to escape-"

"I hope you _enjoy _your new life of stealing and committing murder!" his mother said harshly.

"NO! I WOULD NEVER-"

Richard was now stepping back away from his parents shaking his head. Off to the side of his parents was every person he knew from the circus, glaring down at him. Mr. Haley, the circus manger, was in front.

"Don't you ever come back here!" Mr. Haley told him in a fit of rage. He pulled out a whip and smacked the ground in front of the boy, causing the child to back up even more.

"Go back to your **master**!" Mr. Haley mocked.

"**NO!"**Richard screamed.

The whip beat the ground once more with a loud 'SNAP', and just as it snapped, so did Richard. He fell on to his knees and grabbed at his head. And for a moment there was silence…Richard lifted his eyes to see the entire circus gone. The trailer he was in had disappeared, the tents were nowhere to be seen…except a large and seemingly bottomless pit where his parents were standing just moments ago. Richard slowly made his way over to it and peeked inside. His eyes widened in shock. 'NO!'

Lights from above streamed down in the pit on the corpses of his parents who were in the same costumes they had worn the night he saw them fall. Mary's and John's eyes suddenly shot open and they twisted they're broken necks toward they're son.

"Dick…why couldn't…you save us?" Richard heard his mother whisper.

"NOO!" Richard's scream echoed. The ground then began to shake and dust filled the air. Richard coughed and when the dust finally settled he saw the pit that had contained his parents was now gone. His parents had been buried.

"**NOO**!" Richard cried out again as he got on his knees and tried to dig his parents out. They couldn't leave him! He couldn't leave them! He had to save them! His efforts of trying to dig his family out was cut short when he felt a hand grab the back of his shirt and pin his back to a solid smooth wall surface. His wrists were pinned up above his head by the one eyed psychopath staring down at him.

"See? They never wanted you back," Slade taunted.

Richard slammed his eyes shut and shook his head violently. "NO!"

Slade kept both of the boy's small wrists in one hand and used the other to grab his chin and force the child to look up at him.

"You can _never _go back," Slade said.

"Stop it!" Richard yelled.

Slade then threw him to the center of where they were at. The boy stood and when he looked up, Slade was gone, and he was in a wide room that had large, gigantic, mirrors as walls. His eyes widened in horror as he looked at his reflection. He wore an _**exact **_replica of Slade's uniform, from the silver sash, to the metal armor, and boots…the only part of Slade's uniform he did not wear was the half orange and half black mask. Slade then appeared behind him from the shadows.

"And now," he continued. "You belong, to _**me**_,"

-TT-

Richard's eyes suddenly snapped open and he shot up from his bed sweating and panting hard. 'It was just a dream' Richard thought to himself. 'Just a dream.' It felt so real though, just like the other horrible nightmares he had dreamed before with watching his parents fall. Richard put a hand to his head and closed his eyes; he began to wonder if he would ever dream anything happy ever again. He felt like crying again, but he managed to hold his tears back. He hated crying so much, it just was embarrassing and it made him feel weak and insecure. Richard realized he had been crying a lot recently since he lost his parents; and Slade…well…he just made things worse.

Richard looked up as he heard his door being opened by Wintergreen. The old man smiled at him.

"Well, looks like he's up," Wintergreen said. "Sleep well?"

Richard looked down and didn't say anything.

Wintergreen looked at the boy curiously. "Richard, are you all right?"

The boy slumped out of bed and muttered an agitated "I'm fine" at the gentleman.

"Very well," Wintergreen said, not wanting to question the boy any further. "Come along then."

"But I'm not dressed," Richard continued to mumble as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"You won't need to dress in your normal clothes, the master has something else in mind for you today," Wintergreen said.

Richard tensed slightly at the word "master" but followed the man out of his room without a word.

When they reached the main room Wintergreen let the child go in and the man turned and left. Leaving the child with Slade, who was standing at his desk with his hands behind his back; studying some papers. Slade glanced over at Richard who was watching Slade with his curious blue eyes.

"Robin. Come here," he commanded gently.

The boy slowly traveled over to where Slade stood. Richard could feel the man's gaze on him as he stood in front of Slade. The child looked down at the ground.

"Sleep well?" Slade inquired.

Richard mumbled out a weak "yes" while crossing his arms over his chest uncomfortably. Slade tilted the boy's chin up and observed his face with his one good eye.

"Perhaps there's something you wish to talk about Robin?"

The boy's eyes narrowed, "No."

Slade's own eye narrowed and he observed the child's expression for a few seconds more before he removed his hand from the boy's face. It was clear to Slade that the boy was lying; but he didn't want to deal with the matter right now. Besides, the boy was bound to open up to him sooner or later, if not sooner. Slade turned his back to the boy and then rotated his head to the side to eye the boy behind him.

"Come with me," Slade said.

Richard reluctantly followed the man until he brought his hand out in front of the child, motioning for the boy to stop. The child looked ahead of him. There was nothing there it was just…a wall. Richard looked up at the mastermind in confusion.

Slade went over to a wall and opened a panel that revealed a small keyboard. He typed in a code and closed the panel. Suddenly the wall behind in front of them separated to reveal what looked like an entry way. But it wasn't. Slade stepped back and pushed some sort of hidden button on his wrist. A costume of orange, black, and silver slowly came forth from the hidden compartment. It was all black except for the silver armor that was the exact kind that Slade himself wore, and the chest which was half orange and had a silver "_**S**_" emblem over the heart. The uniform was put together on a small faceless manikin. On the face was a domino mask with sharp spikes that curled up at the top end.

The boy stared with wide eyes, trying very hard to control the fear that was stirring in the pit of his gut. It couldn't be…

"Now Robin, let's see how it fits you,"

There was no response from the boy but Slade caught the sound of padded feet sprinting away.

Slade turned around and saw the child making a break for the hall where his bedroom was. The man pushed another hidden button on his wrist causing steel doors to block all the entryways. A silver steel door slammed down in front of the hallway to his bedroom just before Richard could get himself through.

"No!" The child cried out banging his small fist on the blocked entryway. Richard suddenly felt strong hands pick him up from around his waist and throw him over a broad shoulder. Slade rolled his eye as the child kicked, screamed, and pounded his fists, demanding in a fit of rage to be put down.

Slade walked back casually to where the boy's new uniform sat. He put the boy down on the ground but held on to the child's arm. Richard struggled to get free from the man's grip on his upper arm, while Slade took the mask from the manikin and tried to put it over the boy's eyes.

"NOOO!" the boy screamed. Twisting and kicking this way and that.

Slade pinned him to the floor to keep him a bit more still, "Stop acting like four year old and put on your uniform," Slade ordered.

Richard only continued to scream and pitch a fit, and it grew worse as Slade once again tried to reapply the domino mask to the boy's face. But Richard somehow managed to bring his leg back and he kicked at Slade's face. The foot hit its target but the man didn't let go.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that," Slade threatened.

Richard's eyes grew wide and Slade then yanked the boy off the ground

-TT-

Slade half carried half dragged Richard back down the hall to his room. The boy struggled against the mastermind's hold on his upper arm, and fist full of hair. The boy was in his new uniform now, and there were several bruises and scratches that marked his face, along with a small red bump on his head.

Slade opened the door to Richard's bedroom and tossed the child in. Richard fell onto the floor.

"When I come back, I expect an apology for you unnecessary behavior," Slade said. Richard shot up and tried to attack Slade but the man closed the door and locked it before the boy could get the chance.

Richard banged on the door with his fists. **"Let me** **out! We're not done yet! I mean it! Let me out!"**

Outside, Slade stood in front of Richard's door listening to his screaming and hollering. It came to his mind that the boy had had enough time to know who he was now, and who he was to obey and listen to. And he would most certainly remind him once and for all who was in charge.

-ST-

Hi, everybody…Yeah I know I'm so sorry! I know it's been awhile and that this chapter isn't really that good... I'm sorry! I've been really busy recently, plus I'm sick again…dumb allergies. (Oh and just so you know The scene in Richard's dream, with him looking inside the pit and having his mom say "Why couldn't you save us," is based off a similer dream that Bruce had in Batman: The Animated Series. I sorta put that in there as a reference to that) Anyway sorry again for the late chapter I hope this was okay though. A BIG Thank You to all who reviewed! _**TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSabe r, Dreams2Paper11, Jordylilly777, robinloverforever, Baruga, SladeRavenFan, numbuh13m, READINGhearts17, Gilmare, batman-defeats-all, S. , Thaliag.2, Snowdevil The Awesome (love the picture of the cat btw!) FelineWithAnAttiude, Tialovessladin, horizoninthesun, Guest**_. Thank you so much for taking the time to review and being so kind and encouraging! You're all just WONDERFUL! :D I also want to thank those who have put my story in their favorites and alerts as well! Thank you all so much! Review please and let me know if this was ok. Alrighty! :D

**-Swallow Tale :D**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Promise

Chapter 12: Promise

About an hour later Slade made his way to Richard's bedroom. He stood outside the boy's door for a few moments listening. There was no more screaming and hollering or banging on the door, but Slade heard grunts of frustration inside.

The mastermind put his hand over the rectangular shaped panel on the side of the child's door. After a quick scanning of his large hand, the door opened to reveal Richard sitting on the floor tugging on the chest plate of his uniform. The boy was doing all he could to make it come off. He also tried ripping the black and orange material of his uniform but it refused to tear, and it angered the child all the more. His mask was the only thing he was able to remove. It was on the floor very close to the front wall, suggesting that he had thrown the mask at the wall earlier in a fit. Slade eyed it before looking back at Richard and stepping inside the room.

Richard ceased trying to rip off his costume for a moment as he glared at Slade; then went right back to what he was doing originally. Slade picked up the mask, pocketed it, and walked over to the child.

"Stop," Slade said. The word cut through the air like a knife.

Richard didn't listen but continued trying to pull off his uniform.

Slade knelt down and grabbed his hands.

"Stop," Slade repeated.

Richard tried to struggle away from the man but he wasn't able to.

"Look at me," Slade ordered.

Richard continued to struggle and look down and away from Slade. The man grabbed underneath his chin and forced the child to look directly at him.

"I said look at me," Slade said again darkly.

At the tone of his voice the boy stopped his squirming.

"I left you in your room because your behavior was unacceptable. You disobeyed when I told you to put on your uniform-

"I don't want to wear the uniform! I hate it-"

"Don't interrupt." Slade's tone of voice was becoming dark. "It doesn't matter what you want or what you think. I decide what's best for you. You are not in charge. I am. You do what I tell you to do when I tell you to do it, is that clear?"

Richard stayed quiet.

"Answer me, Robin,"

"Don't call me that…" Richard muttered.

Slade just ignored it. "Answer my question, Robin. Do you understand?"

"yes," Richard mumbled.

"Good. Now, apologize for your bad behavior."

Richard shook his head and Slade tightened his grip on the boy's chin.

"Don't shake your head at me, apologize." Slade ordered.

"no,"

"I'm giving you a warning…apologize or I will take you outside and make you."

"No!" Richard screamed. "I don't want to, I don't need to! I didn't do anything wrong! I don't want to be your stupid apprentice! I hate-

Richard didn't get to finish. He felt the hand that was holding his face let go and slap him hard across his cheek. Richard was shocked at first, and looked at Slade almost petrified, before his fear evolved into anger and he kicked Slade in the face.

Slade let go of the child's arms when he was hit, allowing Richard to back somersault and get into a fighting stance. He wasn't going down without a fight this time. No more running away, he was through. Unfortunately, so was Slade.

"Bad choice Apprentice; you know better than to defy me,"

"I'm not your apprentice!" Richard shouted. His blue eyes sparked with rage. He fired several punches at Slade, who dodged the attacks with ease, before grabbing the child's wrist and slamming him down into the ground. Slade put Richard's arm up behind his back hard and got down on one knee so he could hold the boy down easier.

"You're angry," Slade commented. "Good. But you need to channel it, control it…otherwise it can cause you to not think clearly."

"Shut up! I don't need you telling me what to do!"

Slade bent Richard's arm a bit more, the child cried out as a result of the pain.

"Apparently, you do. Because you see my dear boy, I'm winning this fight."

"No you're not!" Richard yelled. He tried to kick Slade in the face again but the man had seen this coming. Slade moved his head to the side causing Richard to hit nothing but air. Slade twisted the boy's arm just a little bit more and Richard cried out again. Richard grinded his teeth together.

"Really?" Slade continued on the conversation. "Which one is in the others' grasp? Who's the one causing the other to writher in pain? Here…why don't I answer that one for you?"

Slade then twisted Richard's arm to the point that the boy's bones were an inch apart from breaking. The child screamed. Slade held his arm there for a moment listening to Richard's high pitched cry.

Slade let go of the boy's arm and the child rolled over and rubbed his sore arm. The next thing Richard knew he was kicked into the wall behind him. The boy wearily looked up to see Slade's eye fixated on him.

Slade grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt and began to drag him into the hallway.

"No! Stop!" Richard yelled, he yanked on Slade's arm and tried to pull back but Slade was too strong. "Where are you taking me!?" Richard demanded.

"We're going to my office where you and I are going to _**talk**_," Slade answered.

Wintergreen had just left the main room (where Richard and Slade were headed) and was in the hall walking toward them, but his eyes widened at what he saw.

"Slade, what are you-"

"Stay out of this, Will,"

uh oh.

"Slade, don't do this."

"Stay out of it, Will,"

"He's just a child-"

"And like all children, he needs to be disciplined,"

"Slade-"

Too late.

They reached the main room, or what Slade considered to be his office, and Slade threw the rebellious boy inside. Slade, once inside the room as well, pushed a button on his wrist causing all the steel doors to come down again. One by one the steel doors slammed, blocking all the entrances and exits before Wintergreen could step inside. Richard wasn't going to be able to run away and hide… and Wintergreen wasn't going to be able to interfere.

-TT-

Wintergreen stood outside the steel door in both shock and anger. What was he hoping to achieve by beating the boy to a pulp? Oh, he knew Slade was going to. He had been around Slade long enough to know how he thought and how he worked. Well…mostly. There were times where he surprised him. Like with turning the Titans into helpless children. That one he had not seen coming. He did, however, catch on to Slade forcing the Boy Wonder to be his apprentice again. Slade even admitted in midst of planning, after Wintergreen had asked, that Robin was the reason he was planning all of this.

Robin. There is something about that hero that Slade seemed to like, to admire, to respect. Wintergreen knew that Slade saw a lot of himself in the boy and Wintergreen could see many similarities between them. Slade somehow came to think of himself as a sort of…parental figure for Robin. How he came to think that way the older gentlemen would never know. It may of course have something to do with…..well…his past. Robin certainly never thought of Slade as anything fatherly. He only saw a villain; a madman that threatened everything he cared and loved about, and that the man had to be stopped. And Slade knew this.

Slade also knew that the attachment with the Titans was one of the main things keeping Robin from seeing things his way. So not only did turning Robin into a little kid benefit Slade in achieving what he wanted, it also got Robin's "pesky" friends out of the way. Wintergreen honestly didn't really like the idea of Slade's plan when he found out. But he usually tends to stay out of the things Slade does…unless of course, things get out of hand.

Slade, in the old man's opinion, so far has not done a horrible job at caring for the child…but he couldn't say he's done well either. He was about to beat the living snot out of that kid! Seriously! Wintergreen has tried many times in the past to straighten Slade out, but Wintergreen knows that Slade is too stubborn to cooperate most of the time and tends to do what he wants to do…sound like anyone else in particular?

Wintergreen felt for certain that Slade had crossed the line with the boy. (It wouldn't be the first time though) He was going to give Slade a piece of his mind when this was over. The old gentlemen turned away from the steel door in front of him, trying his best to ignore the horrible screams of pain muffled behind it. 'Better go see where that first aid kit is,' Wintergreen thought bitterly to himself.

-TT-

Richard crawled across the floor, trying his best to get away from Slade. Trying, but failing. The boy was covered in large deep bruises. Blood was dripping down his nose and the side of his mouth. His right eye was swollen shut; tears were streaming out of the other. Richard's new uniform was slightly torn in various places, and Slade…didn't even have a scratch.

Slade kicked the child into a wall. The boy sat and grabbed at his chest. He couldn't take any more of this. He pleadingly and submissively looked at the one eyed villain.

"Pl-ease," Richard choked out. "Please…stop,"

Slade stepped toward the child and then knelt down so he was eye level with the little boy. The man gently held Richard's chin up.

Slade chuckled. "Well, since you asked so nicely," He chuckled again and Richard shivered in fear.

"Now," Slade said in a serious tone. "Apologize."

The boy hesitated, but he saw Slade's eye narrow and fearfully answered.

"I'm s-orry," Richard did everything he could from bursting out into tears as he said these words. It meant that he had given up, and he could feel every bit of his pride being stepped on and broken.

"Sorry for what? What did you do wrong?"

" I… disobeyed you…" Richard could feel his lip quiver.

"That's right. You need to learn that it doesn't matter how large or small my request are, if I say do it, then you do it. Do I make myself clear?" Slade inquired.

"Y-yes,"

"Yes master," Slade corrected.

"y-yes mm-master," Richard said, a few tears streamed down his face.

"There's a good boy," Slade said as he wiped the tears off the child's deeply bruised cheek.

-TT-

Slade carried the crying, beaten boy to his bedroom. The man sat Richard up on his bed. He found a fresh white cloth on the nightstand (Thank you Wintergreen) and went into the bathroom across the hall to get it wet. Slade returned, took the boy's chin in his hand and wiped the blood off his small, beat up face. He set the rag down on the nightstand after he was finished and went up to a drawer off to the side of them.

He pulled out a clean pair of the child's blue pajamas and walked by over to Richard. Slade noticed the child's hand was clamped on to his right shoulder; his face was twisted in pain. Slade took note of this as he helped the boy take off his torn uniform. Slade stripped the child of his uniform and armor, and carelessly dropped it on the floor beside him. He then put the pajamas on the boy, and the child cringed in pain when Slade put his right arm in its sleeve.

Slade helped the boy move back and gently, while holding on to his head and back, laid the boy down on the bed. Richard's soft pillow cradled the child's throbbing head. The boy mewled. Everything just hurt so much. Slade slowly brushed his fingers through the boy's ebony locks. Richard wanted nothing more than to sleep, he was tired and the pain he was in was immense.

Wintergreen came in the room carrying a first aid kit by the handle, and an IV in his other hand. He immediately began setting up the drip. And the boy couldn't help but whimper as he was doing so. Slade sat down on the side of the boy's bed.

"Shhh," Slade whispered soothingly. He cupped the boy's cheek in his hand. "I know it hurts now, but you will thank me for all of this soon enough."

Wintergreen refused to make eye contact with Slade as he worked.

"I need him asleep so I can fix him up," Wintergreen told Slade, but still refused to look at him.

Slade reached into his belt and pulled out the syringe filled with the sedative he had threatened to use against the boy several times when he refused to go to bed. He handed it to Wintergreen and Slade set his hand on the boy's hair and ran his fingers through it again.

Wintergreen had finally injected the liquid into the boy's skin, and immediately Richard felt the effects of the drug. The boy's eyes or eye in this case, began to droop and became hard to keep it open.

"I expect you from now on to obey my every command," Slade said. "You will speak to me with respect and gratitude, and in time-you may not see it now-but you will learn to appreciate all I have done for you."

Richard's eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep. Slade continued to run his hand through the child's sweaty hair while he started down at the youth. The man seemed to be… cogitating.

Wintergreen finally turned to face Slade.

"May I ask you, what in the world you were thinking, beating the boy up like that?" Wintergreen spoke softly but sharply.

"I was thinking he needed to be corrected for what he did," Slade replied back with a low voice.

"And you couldn't have just given him a time out or a spanking, like how most parents discipline their children?"

"I gave him plenty of time to think about what he did,"

"That's not the point Slade. He's a little boy, a child-an eight year old child who could have been dealt with another way without almost killing him!"

"I know what I'm doing Will,"

"I don't think you do," Wintergreen shot back. "How are you hoping to connect with him and make him appreciate you if you go and do _**this**_" He pointed at Richard.

"It will work out Will," Slade said simply. "Why don't you go get some rest I'll take care of everything else."

Wintergreen sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. "No…I'll just-"

"Will," Slade interrupted. "Go on."

Wintergreen shook his head and turned and left. He knew the only reason Slade was going to handle fixing Richard's injuries was because he didn't want to hear the older gentleman complain about the damage.

Slade didn't even watch Wintergreen leave. The man ran his fingers down the boy's cheek.

"Everything is going to okay," Slade said as if he were reassuring the boy. "I promise." 

* * *

><p>-ST-<p>

This just in. Slade…is a creep. Yeah I just thought I'd let you know in case any of you guys didn't. :D

Anywho! I'm back! So I guess I want to start out with thanking everyone who reviewed my last chapter…**Robinloverforever, Dreams2Paper11, TheGirlWithTheGreenLightsabo r, batman-defeats-all, werewolf6, READINGhearts17, Baruga, gabylokita14, Remmy18, and of course all** **the Guest!** Thank you guys so much for your words of encouragement! I promise btw that I'm going to try and have a little bit more confidence in myself, and not put myself down so much.

Anyway I would also like to point out that Slade definitely needs Supernanny! You know? That awesome British woman who helps the demon possessed kids of America. (JK there…sorta)  
>Let's see…<p>

Slade: Supernanny, I need your help. I have this child who actually was a Teen Titan named Robin but I turned him and his friends into little children and now I'm trying to train him to be my apprentice, and I'm teaching him to be a ruthless theif, liar and a keen assassin but for some reason he's not really cooperating. Could you come down here and help me out, thanks.

Supernanny:…0o

It would make a great season finale!

Um…don't know when I'll post the next chapter but it should be a lot faster than when I posted this one. Hopefully. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! Okay! Love you guys!

**_-Swallow Tale :D_**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Help

**Chapter 13: Help**

Alfred Pennyworth came down the tricky dark steps of the Batcave. As he reached the bottom, he stood waiting for Batman to return with his hands clasped behind his back. Batman usually came back to the cave around this time…unless of course something kept him from returning.

Alfred heard the screeching tires and roaring engines of the Batmobile enter the cave. He then watched as the car drove up and parked in its usual spot. The top of the Batmobile whooshed open. Batman stood up tall and then leapt out of the car smoothly and gracefully.

"Welcome home, Master Bruce," Alfred said in a crisp British accent. It's what he always said. He was always relieved to see Bruce come home safe and sound, even if he did get scratched up a bit.

"Alfred," Batman replied gruffly. He pulled down his cowl.

"Master Bruce, have you by any chance, checked on Master Dick recently,"

Batman walked toward his computer and sat down in his chair, he began typing.

"No, not for a few months," Bruce answered in his normal gruff tone.

Alfred went up to Bruce's side.

"Why do you ask?" Bruce inquired, his attention not leaving his work on the computer.

"Because there's something you need to see, I recorded it while you were away on your nightly patrol."

Batman raised a brow at Alfred. He typed on a few keys and then leaned back in his chair. A woman, who was a news anchor, wearing a grey woman's suit, with green eyes, and straight blond short hair, appeared on the screen of the Batcomputer.

"It has been three weeks, since the Titan's disappearance-" The news lady began. Bruce's eyes widened.

"It all started on a typical Monday morning, and then…they came…according to witnesses, five super powered villains stormed into down town Jump City and started causing damage. The Titans came in to help with the situation but there was a blinding light and they were reported to have vanished into thin air and the villains themselves had fled."

The screen changed to a man with dark brown hair and brown eyes being interviewed on the streets of Jump City.

"I was in one of the shops, on the floor, and there was this huge flash of light…it was overwhelming and it left me temporarily blind. I couldn't see a thing." The man said.

The screen went back to the woman news anchor, "Many people were temporarily blinded by the sudden light, and only a few who managed to quickly cover their eyes were able to see. And while cops are putting up a good effort to take on criminals on their own like before, the record for crime has gone up tremendously in Jump City. Houses and banks have been robbed none stop, gang violence has been terrorizing the streets even more than it used to, and now many people are fearful of the future of their city."

The screen changed once again but this time to a young woman with black hair holding a two year old baby in her arms. She was being interviewed at a gas station.

"Yeah, I'm really scared for this city. It's gone nuts. I'm constantly worried now. Wherever I'm at there could be a shooting or a robbery and my baby could get hurt. It's nerve wrecking. I need my heroes back." The woman kissed her baby on the cheek, and the little toddler smiled happily.

The scene once again went back to the blond haired news anchor. "Police have been investigating and searching for the missing heroes but have come up with nothing on their disappearances. And now all of Jump City wants to know-"

Bruce narrowed his eyes.

"Where are the Teen Titans?" the woman finished.

-TT-

A small kid wearing grey sweats and a grey hoodie strolled down one of the long sidewalks of Jump City in the quiet breezy night. Street lamps shone around him and he pulled his hood over his head. His left hand was mechanical, which was strange, for his other hand was not but was a normal brown hand.

At a distance three figures watched the little boy from the other side of the street. In the midst of the three was a chocolate skinned woman, who appeared to be in her mid-forties or early fifties, with curly black hair, and dark eyes…but they were kind.

"Well," said the woman. "There he is, that's the boy I'm assigned to. His name is Victor Stone. Wonderful boy…bright too…but he's gonna need my help more than ever now."

The young woman with white skin and long flowing brown reddish hair to the right of the older woman spoke up.

"He looks like such a sweet boy," she said in a soft, pleasing, "sort of" Scottish accent. "Why would anyone want to hurt these children,"

"Well baby," the older woman said with a sigh. "There are some cruel people in this world and most of them get a kick at the suffering of others."

"I know Tess, but these are little children," The young woman said.

"To some people it doesn't matter if they are children or not, so long as they can hurt somebody and get away with it, and God only knows why they think like that," The woman whose name was Tess said.

The man to the right of Tess, who was about in his thirties, and had blondish brown hair, then decided to speak.

"Well if you're supposed to help this boy, who are we supposed to help?" The man asked. The "we" was referring to the other woman and him.

"You are each assigned to someone else," Tess replied.

"Who?" The younger woman asked.

"I'll tell you when I know," Tess answered. "My time to help this child is not now but later, the same goes for the both of you."

"But he needs our help now. He's alone, by himself, he needs someone," the young lady said.

"Monica," Tess said seriously to the young woman. "I know that. There's nothing more I would like to do right now than to run up to that poor little baby and tell him it's going to be all right. But there is a plan set in motion and the plan is to wait. Have faith baby, it's going to work out, you'll see."

"I hope your right Tess," the lady whose name was Monica said. She looked back at the boy with concern in her eyes. They all did.

Victor looked at the three strangers but he did not see them. They **were** there. But it was as if the trio had some sort of special power that allowed them not to be seen by him.

The boy looked this way and that and seeing no one continued his walk down the sidewalk.

-TT-

Narrator from Adam West Batman: Who are these three strange figures? Enemies? Friends? What about our crime fighting hero, the Dark Knight? Will Batman save Robin? Or will the Boy Wonder become the Boy Villain? Tune in next week, same Bat-time same Bat-channel-

Me: (Walks in) Hey! What do you think you're doing!

Narrator: Uhhhhh…gotta go! (leaves computer and jumps out the window)

Me: (looks weirdly at the window he had just escaped to) (shakes head) Narrators…oh well…(clears throat)

DUN DUN DUUUUN! What do ya think so far? Good? Bad? Are you finally glad to see Batman is in the story now and that I didn't forget about him…You all are just begging for DaddyBats to come save the day, huh? And anyway for those who are wondering I will be using the animated series Batman. Hooray for Kevin Conroy!

The three characters at the end in case you were also wondering are not characters I made up, ok…They are NOT OC Characters. They are from another show though and I wanted to use them. So while yes, they are not from the Marvel and DC universe, they are not characters made up by me either. I'm not revealing who they are yet to anyone, nor am I revealing what show they came from. I will tell you later but not now. If you are just dying to know though and you think it might help you imagine the character better if you see them for yourselves, and see a few episodes of the show…I guess I can consider that a proper excuse to know who they are, if you PM me I will tell you. For those who have seen the show and you know where they came from I would appreciate it if you would not blab about who they are until it is revealed in later chapters…of course no one is making you keep silent but it doesn't hurt to ask right?

Whew! Anywho Thank you to all who reviewed: _**READINGhearts17, ShadowMist62442, Sadie Aurora Night, Baruga, gabylokita41, jordylilly777, and all my Guest reviewers too! Another big thank you to all the alerts, faves, and follows! Really appreciate people taking interest in my stories. Thank you!  
><strong>_  
>Lets see… think that's all I needed to say, I believe my next chapter should be longer so if you are put down by how short this chapter was don't worry, longer chapter coming…I think…So anyway please review and tell me what you think…It helps me out with the story and you guys out there keep me going! Thanks again everyone!<p>

_**-Swallow Tale :D**_


	14. Chapter Fourteen: First Kill

**Chapter 14: First Kill**

**(2 weeks later)**

Richard followed behind Slade reluctantly. Not like he had much of a choice. They were for the first time in many days outside, heading for a forest outside of Jump City. The boy of course wanted to run but he knew Slade would just catch him again. He had a silver, electronic, bracelet around his ankle. If Richard ran at least 10 yards away from Slade he would be shocked. Richard was in his apprentice uniform, and he had gotten use to wearing it every day after it was fixed, but he still hated it, he hated Slade.

Ever since his beating, Richard (for the most part) did whatever Slade told him to do. Slade didn't beat him to a pulp since then but the man did hit him a few times if he did something that wasn't precisely obeyed. Many times, he was smacked because he didn't call Slade "Master". And training was never fun. Slade would teach him new moves and drill them into his head. He made sure he practiced them each time until they were perfect…and he did mean perfect. Slade many times would also compare himself to Richard, telling him that "they were so much alike". He absolutely despised being told he was just like Slade. He was nothing like him! Nothing! But the more Slade said it, the more he was beginning to believe Slade was right. Especially when he started (unknowingly of course) picking up Slade's small habits, like standing or walking with with his hands behind his back.

And while Slade was strict and cruel at times, he had moments where he was kind and gentle. He gave compliments during training, ruffled his hair (to Richard's annoyance), and Slade would try to comfort Richard when he would have another nightmare. Some of the times though it just made it worse. Richard wouldn't tell Slade that many of his bad dreams were caused by him. But he had a feeling that Slade already knew, and that the man was perhaps trying to make up for it. To show Richard that he wasn't the monster under the bed trying to kill him.

Slade was still working with him with guns, which was precisely why they were out here. Slade had a rifle slung over his shoulder and was making quick pace out on the grassy plain.

They reached the forest area but there was a waist length barbed wire fence surrounding it and a sign that said "**Danger No Hunting**."

Richard looked at the sign with concern but Slade didn't seem to find it that big of a deal, for he was cutting the steel wires with a special sharp pocket knife.

Slade glanced over at his apprentice who was looking at him with a worried expression.

"What is it Robin?"

"um, well…" Richard replied meekly looking down at the ground.

"Speak up Robin," Slade commanded. "What's wrong?"

Richard pointed at the sign. "It says 'Danger',"

"Yes, I know. Don't worry, it will be fine. We won't go in to deep."

The wires that Slade had cut in front of him fell to the ground and Slade stepped over them and took a few steps into the forest. The man then turned to look at the boy and Richard followed hesitantly toward Slade. When he reached to where Slade stood, the man put a hand on Richard's shoulder and patted it as if reassuring the kid.

"Come along," Slade ordered gently.

Richard followed Slade without a word. He walked quietly as Slade had told him how. Slade wanted his apprentice to be sneaky…or well, sneakier than he already could be. Slade took the lead in front of the boy, not at all worried at the possibility that Richard might escape, not that he could. It would take a miracle for Richard to be able to remove the bracelet from his ankle. It would shock him if he messed with it. Even so…

Slade stopped in his tracks and turned to face the little boy. "Robin,"

The boy stared up at Slade. It still annoyed Richard when Slade used that name.

"Stop lagging behind. I want you at my side,"

"Why?" Richard shot out before thinking.

Slade narrowed his eye. "Because I told you so, and don't talk back, or I'll have a nice "talk" with you when we get home."

Richard swallowed and shrank back slightly.

"Am I understood?"

"Yes…master," Richard said meekly.

"Good. At my side, Now." Slade snapped.

Richard obeyed immediately, and looked away in the other direction from Slade and down at the ground.

Slade stared down at the small child. He remembered Wintergreen's words a few days ago about Richard.

_**"You need to do something with the boy," Wintergreen told Slade rather bluntly.**_

_**Slade was at his desk in the main room jotting down a few things on a note pad.**_

_**"I thought I already have been," Slade said simply without looking up.**_

_**"You've been training him all morning and all day and then send him to bed. There's no time for him to have any fun. He's miserable and scared stiff of you. And if you ask me I'd say he hates you more now than he did as a teen."**_

_**Slade sighed. "And what exactly do you** **want me to do about it?"**_

_**"He's a little child. He needs to have some play time. Get him out of here and let him have some fresh air. It's no good being kept inside for so long. Go do some something together." Wintergreen advised.**_

_**"Like what?"**_

_**"I don't know! Play baseball with him for all I care, just spend a little time away from training."**_

_**"I'll think about it,"**_

Slade had decided to just get him outside and practice some training outdoors rather than go do some random activity. He figured that some time outdoors would lift Richard's spirits but it seemed to do little.

Richard finally looked up to the side of the man and realized Slade was looking at him. Richard stared up at the man with his masked eyes but after a few moments looked down and away again.

Slade began to think that Wintergreen was right. The kid needed to have some fun and while shooting is what Slade considered to be "fun"; to Richard, even though Slade knew the kid enjoyed it, it was just more training.

Maybe after they were done here they would go back to the haunt and get changed, and then head over to some pizza joint and eat lunch there…And maybe…perhaps… go grab a movie to enjoy at the haunt or something. He'd probably like that…Of course Slade knew that he'd have to reveal his face to the boy, but that didn't worry him now. There was no reason to hide his face from the kid. He couldn't use it against him now could he?

Slade gently took the boy's chin in his hand and lifted the kid's head up. Richard looked at Slade in confusion. Slade wondered if he should tell the boy or not what he had decided to do or just leave it a surprise...

No. He wouldn't tell the boy. He needed the kid to focus right now, if he filled his head now with the idea of going out into the city Richard would pay no attention on what he was doing. Slade didn't need that.

The man moved his hand to the boy's cheek and patted it three times and without saying a word started walking again. Richard stood and watched Slade for a moment in still, slightly shocked, confusion, but started to follow Slade.

Slade and Robin continued to wander deeper in the forest when after a good thirty minutes, Slade brought out his hand and stopped the boy in his tracks. Richard looked up at Slade wondering what he was doing but the man simply put an index finger to his masked lips, crouched down beside Richard-getting to his level, and pointed up at one of the large trees up ahead. Richard squinted his masked eyes and saw a large squirrel nibbling away on an acorn on a thick branch.

Slade silently removed the rifle on back and handed it to the boy.

"Just like we practiced," Slade whispered in the boy's ear.

Richard positioned the gun in his arms and aimed the weapon at the poor unsuspecting animal. The boy was calm; this wasn't the first time he shot animals. Slade went and brought rodents and tied up bunnies into the haunt and forced him to kill them. The first time he was ordered to shoot a poor little tied up living, breathing animal, Richard had a conniption. He was from the circus; he loved animals and would never want to hurt them. The boy threw the biggest tantrum Slade ever had to deal with. Richard screamed, and hollered until his voice cracked and even then he continued to be loud. His face heated up as red as a terrible sunburn. He kicked and punched and threw any item, he could get his hands on, at Slade, and the man let him do it until the boy tired himself out and just sat on the floor in exhaustion.

_**Slade observed the child for a moment. The kid didn't even look at him; he seemed to be lost in deep rumination. The man was holding the tied up rabbit by the scruff of the neck. He took the poor tied up creature to his desk, and set it down. Richard slowly looked up at Slade who was just standing there behind his desk with his hands behind his back; waiting for Richard to come out of his thoughts. He then looked down on the little bunny rabbit on his desk and leisurely pulled out a pocket knife from his belt. He eyed Richard, and in a flash flicked the blade out and stabbed the bunny in the gut.**_

_**Richard just watched in mute shock as Slade then tossed the wounded rabbit in front of the child. The boy slowly reached out took it in his arms and cradled the bunny close trying to comfort it. He held the injured animal to his face. A few silent tears leaked from the boy's eyes. Slade came over and stood behind the kneeling boy.**_

_**"You can save it Robin," Slade said.**_

_**Richard looked back at Slade** **and then the bunny. "How?" Richard choked. It was taking everything he had not to shed any more tears.**_

_**Slade dropped the gun in front of Richard. And the boy stared at the weapon in fear.**_

_**"Put it out of its misery,"**_

_**Richard shook his head violently before burying his face in the little animal.**_

_**"There's nothing else you can do for it Robin. Do you really want to watch it suffer? You're being cruel by letting it die this way."**_

_**Slade chuckled.**_

_**"You really are like me."**_

_**"NO!" Richard screamed hoarsely. "nothing like you," the boy mumbled. "nothing,"**_

_**The bunny was withering in pain and it breathed in and out heavily.**_

_**"Make it stop!" Richard cried out. His throat was on fire and it hurt to swallow.**_

_**"I can't do that Robin, only you can save it now," Slade spoke calmly while he gestured at the gun.**_

_**Richard looked down at the creature in his arms for a long moment before gently putting it down on the ground in front of him. He picked up the gun with trembling sweaty hands. He aimed his weapon at the rabbit and hesitated before finally pulling the trigger. The animal stopped its squirming and lay on the floor dead as a door nail.**_

_**Richard felt his hands become weak and dropped the weapon. It clanked to the floor and the child sat there staring at the dead creature until he couldn't hide his pain anymore and wept in his hands.**_

_**Slade picked up the boy and held him the way he always did. The boy was too weak emotionally and physically to stop him. Richard continued to mourn on Slade's chest and the evil mastermind rubbed the boy's back.**_

_**"I'm proud of you Robin. I know this all seems bad now, but trust me…you'll learn to like doing this,"**_

_**Slade turned his head and spoke softly but enough for the boy to hear. "It was a thrill killing it, wasn't it?"**_

_**Richard curled his fist in a ball and started to cry harder.**_

_**Yes…it was thrilling.**_

After that experience and a few more like them, Richard quickly learned the best way to avoid the animal, that Slade had chosen to be killed, from suffering was for Richard to kill it instead of Slade. The man was cruel when he killed animals. Some days he just made Richard watch him do the killing and it was torturous for both the animal and Richard.

Back in the present…Richard kept his aim on the squirrel and easily shot it down. The poor thing didn't even see it coming. Slade stood up and Richard lowered his gun and looked at the man. Richard couldn't see Slade's true expression but he had been with him long enough already to know when he was angry or pleased with him. And his one eye definitely showed that he was pleased.

Slade ruffled the kid's hair. "That's my boy."

Richard shot Slade a look of annoyance. The man hardly seemed to notice or care though. Slade went over to pick up the dead squirrel. Richard stood where he was and watched the man with an emotionless expression but his expression changed into fear when he heard loud growling and snarling.

Richard turned to the side and gasped in horror. Charging toward him with ferocious eyes, and foam at the mouth was a six foot brown bear.

-ST-

This chapter was going to be longer but I decided to break it up. Anyway…sorry for the slow update, busy as usual…and also a tad lazy…Okay, A lot lazy.

Thank you so much to all my reviewers!_**READINGhearts17, Remmy18, jordylilly777, Goddess of Bunnies, Baruga, Anthezar, Tycoon228, and all the Guest!**_

Thank you all so much for your encouragement! You guys rock! No really! You do! I also want to thank everyone who put my story on alert and put in their favs! :D

Oh and Goddess of Bunnies? Sorry, about the whole Bunny issue! Please don't kill me! It was Slade who did it not me! Poor Bunnies and small unsuspecting squirell!

Anyway there's more to come so hang tight! Please review tell me what you think?! Alrighty! :D Love you guys!

**-Swallow Tale! :D**


	15. Chapter Fifthteen: Escape to the City

**Chapter 15: Escape to the City**

The bear bounded so quickly toward Richard that the kid didn't even have time to think to move. The large grizzly catapulted on the child. The weapon in Richard's hands, as the bear landed his large front feet on Richard's small torso, went sailing out of his grasp and landed who knows where. Richard's mouth and eyes went wide as he hit the ground, the bear had winded him and his body was pleading, begging to breathe again.

Large specks of foam soared off the rabid animal's mouth as he was about to sink its teeth into the helpless boy's shoulder blade. The attack never made it. Slade, with fury, wrenched the bear off of Richard and launched the creature into one of the trees surrounding them. The child gasped in precious oxygen and managed to roll over on his side coughing and taking deep breaths at the same time.

"_**Not my apprentice**__," _Slade growled at the mad animal.

Slade wasn't expecting this. Bears having rabies to begin with was very rare, but not only that, bears in this forest lived deeper and farther away in it. Slade knew. He had hunted and travelled in this wooded area for quite some time…It was actually where he first met and fought Robin. He had used ceremonial magic to conjure up a fire monster with the help of two brothers named Thunder and Lightning. It was a way to draw Robin near to him and get a chance to fight the hero alone, while keeping the other Titans busy. The plan worked, but Slade was over all disappointed. Hearing so much about the Boy Wonder was what drove his curiosity toward the kid. But for a brief moment while fighting Robin, he didn't see anything truly special about him. But Slade had to admit that there was something that he liked. So he kept observing the boy, testing him; leaving clues and puzzles for him to solve. Slade would very often watch him fight crime while incognito. And the more Slade saw him in action at being a leader, a planner, a fighter, a detective, a technician and so on, the more he began to see the potential Robin had, and with the right training could be brought out fully.

The bear shook his massive head clear and got up; more white foam formed around its muzzle. Slade turned his head to the side and eyed the small boy behind him. For a moment, a very small tint of what seemed like worry flashed through the man's lone eye. That eye widened when he saw the bear lash out its massive paw at him. The attack connected with Slade's masked face and Slade was knocked head first into a nearby tree behind him.

Richard in seeing this; mentally pleaded for Slade to get up as the bear stalked closer toward the man, who was slowly coming to. Richard looked around for the gun that was previously in his hands. The boy gasped slightly as he spotted the weapon stuck somehow high up in the branches of the trees to the side of him. He quickly looked back from the bear to the rifle and hesitated a moment before stepping as quietly as he could toward it.

The child stuck his tongue out to the side and treaded softly toward the tree, but he did so with haste. Beads of nervous sweat trickled from his brow…he kept his sights on the trunk of the tree…he was close now…just a few more steps… and…"CRACK!"

Richard froze.

The bear's ears twitched backwards at the noise and the large animal whirled its head and glared viciously at the boy.

Richard quickly lifted his foot to see he had stepped on a small stick…just his luck. Plus, how had he not seen it? The bear seemingly forgot about Slade and set his sights once again on the boy. The small boy lunged and grabbed at the gargantuan sized tree trunk and started putting his all into climbing it. The bear darted toward the tree with great speed. The large snout of the animal snapped at the boy's foot, missing it by a mere centimeter. Richard could feel his heart burning and bang against his chest as he kept his focus on climbing.

The bear was about to climb after the boy when Slade delivered a side kick to the massive beast and sent it flying into (low and behold) another tree. Slade looked up at where Richard was and immediately caught on to what he was doing. Slade smirked. He immediately reared his attention to the bear though when it attacked once again at Slade.

Richard meanwhile was climbing higher in the trees. He kept his eyes locked on his prize, his goal. He was so _determined_ to keep climbing, so _focused_ on the gun that he didn't hear or notice the bracelet on his foot beeping in warning that he was going too far past his range limit from Slade. Richard was so close now…he just had to grab it, but as he climbed one last limb to reach his target-the bracelet blared loudly and sent a violent shock through his entire body. The child screamed as he plummeted over and knocked the gun out of the tree.

"ROBIN!" Slade shouted as he saw the boy fall. The bear took advantage of that moment and punched the man with its paw before sinking its teeth into the villian's arm. A small yell escaped the man's masked lips.

Richard, being an acrobat, twisted his body in the air and landed feet first on a lower but loose branch. It broke from his weight but it helped break the rest of the fall. The boy dropped to the ground on his back with an "oomf!" He then sat up cringing slightly while rubbing his back. Nothing seemed to hurt too badly, his back was a tad sore but nothing he couldn't handle. Slade's beatings were way worse. Richard heard cracks of electricity coming from his ankle bracelet. The boy watched as the sparks diminished to nothing, then with a soft "Clank" the bracelet snapped open and fell in the dirt.

Richard couldn't see her. He couldn't see Monica kneeling right next to him with her hands gently on his shoulders. "Run," she whispered softly in his ear. She stood up and her eyes narrowed at Slade who was still battling the bear. Richard heard the voice, but only in his head. He hesitated. 'But-' he began to argue in his mind.

"Go! Run! Run now!" Monica cried, her voice stern but pleading.

Richard didn't know why but he listened to the voice. He stumbled onto his feet and ran back, away from the bear, away from Slade. His heart suddenly burst with happiness and hope. Finally! He was finally escaping that horrible man. He was finally getting away. Richard didn't know where he was going but he knew anywhere was better than being around that maniac and his old butler…well Wintergreen wasn't too bad but he hung around Slade, and as far as Richard was concerned, he wanted nothing to do with that masked creep.

It had only been five minutes…five minutes…Slade saw Richard fall, his eye was off him for five measly minutes and the boy was nowhere to be seen. Anger fueled Slade even more than before. He was done playing around. This bear should have been dead long before this happened. The giant animal once more thrust his massive paw at Slade. But without even flinching, Slade caught it easily with both hands; he twisted his body around and flipped the bear over his back. Slade then whipped out a staff and pushed a button on it, causing a sharp pointed end Taser to extended out. And before the bear even had a chance to move, with a precise, quick, fluid motion he stabbed the bear in the neck. The bear cried out and withered in agony as Slade held the staff in place for about 7 seconds before removing it. The large beast moaned in pain but stayed lying on the ground. Slade took that moment to casually walk over to the tree Richard was climbing earlier.

Slade immediately caught sight of the bracelet and he knelt down to pick it up. He examined it closely before he growled, slammed it on the ground and stood up. The bracelet somehow was cracked and deactivated itself. No doubt from when Richard fell out of the tree. Slade mentally cursed to himself. He should have known better than to have brought Richard out here. He should have never done it. Now his child was missing, thanks to his "bright" decision of training outside and this rabies infested bear. Speaking of which…

Slade turned his attention to the bear trying hard to get up. Slade strolled over to the animal with his staff in hand, when he reached the wounded bear though he put it away and pulled out a hand gun from his utility belt.

"You know? I was going to let my apprentice kill you."

Slade aimed the weapon at the bear and shot two bullets into it's head.

"Such a pity…I wasted my time for nothing."

Slade turned away and started walking toward the direction he knew the boy would run toward. He found the rifle, which Richard was trying to retrieve earlier, just a few feet away from the tree it and his apprentice fell out of. He picked it up and continued on his way. He would find his apprentice and bring him back, and nothing was going to stop him…nothing.

Monica watched Slade leave with an upset look. She then turned to look at the dead bear lying there. The young mysterious lady slowly walked over to where it laid, knelt on both knees beside it, and gently reached out to touch the bear's fur. She began to stroke it's back softly while deeply contemplating.

"What are you doing?" asked a familiar voice.

Monica quickly looked away from the bear and saw her mentor, Tess, standing in the exact direction where both Slade and Richard had gone off. The woman had her hands on her hips and did not look at all happy with the young woman. Monica quickly got to her feet.

"Tess I…"

"Please tell me you did not interfere when I told you to wait."

"I didn't do much, I just told him to run, that's all," Monica tried to explain.

"Mmhmm, and who exactly would "him" be?" Tess asked while crossing her arms over her chest.

"The boy," Monica replied quietly.

Tess rolled her eyes and then looked down shaking her head. She loved Monica but sometimes that girl…

"I'm sorry Tess, I really am. But I couldn't just stand around watching and do nothing! That boy was in trouble, he needed my help, or at least my guidance! You know how I am."

Tess sighed. "I know your heart is in the right place Monica. But we won't be helping anyone unless we wait and help out in the right time we're needed. Now you know that."

Monica looked down to the side and nodded.

"Now c'mon Miss Wings, I'm just glad you haven't ruined the plan…"

Tess looked down at Monica who had bent over and was petting the bear's back once again.

"And…leave that dead grizzly alone," Tess finished with a look of sadness but at the same time disgust.

"You know, it's a shame. He's really a beautiful animal…I feel sorry for him,"

"Yeah, I do too," Tess replied, but her tone and her scrunched up face said otherwise as she spied the drool still seeping out of it's mouth.

Tess turned to leave. "C'mon baby, let's go find Andrew."

Monica gave the bear one last gentle pat before following her friend. "Where is Andrew anyway?"

"He's still in the city," Tess answered. "-which is where we need to be right now."

~TT~

Richard stopped running for a moment and put his hands to his knees to catch his breath. He looked ahead and saw numerous houses and beyond that, a city. Richard smiled. He might be able to get away from Slade for good if he went straight for the heart of the city. He could do it, no problem, because nothing was going to stop him now…nothing.

~ST~

Whew! Hi Everyone! (dodges rotten tomatoes) Heh…sorry about the slow update. I had a busy summer, on top of that a huge dose of writer's block, then I got sick, then I got pink eye while being sick…It's been a mess but still an enjoyable summer. I still got to go to camp and have some fun so I still had a good time. Am I looking forward to school… eh-no. But I'm going to do my best and put my all into what I can. If you have a bad attitude about something then you're going to have a miserable year but if you say I'm going to try to do my best and get something out of it, even with your least favorite subjects, the school year won't be so bad. So good luck to those who are headed back to school, just keep smiling and do your best even when it gets hard. I know that's easier said than done but so are most things in life.

Anywho-Let's talk about my story here for a minute. First off I want to thank all who reviewed! _**ShadowMist62442, READINGhearts17, Goddess of Bunnies, Anthezar, Remmy18, Baruga, Nyx811, Jordylilly777, gabylokita41, wesker-strikes-again, dmc fanboy, Anna R, DarkGreenForest4,**__**teentitansgirl53, VioletPanda6410, Michelle, kyle brovfloski, stampylonegirl53, and of course all my Guest **__**reviewers**_**!** You all are wonderful and as always and I love hearing from you guys! ^^

Now, many have been wondering about the other Titan's and when they are going to appear. And to put all of your minds at rest, they are going to show up in the next chapter. I don't normally like giving away spoilers but just this once I'll make an exception for you guys ^^ So you can be happy about that. Yea! Also one of the Guest (to whom I am grateful for pointing this out to me) told me I should probably change my summary and add Robin to the character list because it seemed to focus on just Robin and Slade more than anything. And that is true. I probably will add Robin to the character list because it will mostly be centered around him and Slade, but the summary will stay the same because the summary is true to this story, trust me on this. ^^ Actually when I started this fanfic I was going in a different direction with it, which was the reason Slade was the only character mentioned in the list, but that all started to change around chapter 2 and since then I've come up with all this…(raises arms) Ta-Duh!

Hmmm… Think that's all I need to say! Thank you once again to all my reviewers and to all who put my story in faves and put this story on story alert! I appreciate you all so much! Please Review and tell me what you think! Your thoughts and opinions are always appreciated! ^^ Love you guys!

_**-Swallow Tale**_ :D


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Hide and Seek

**_Chapter 16: Hide and Seek_**

Richard looked in awe at the city around him with wide, mask-less eyes as he ambled down the sidewalk with a slow horse-like gait. He couldn't help it though, everything was so big! Of course it could be that he was just small in comparison to everything else, but even if he was taller he'd be certain that it would not make the slightest difference.

Richard suddenly noticed that he was attracting a great deal of attention from his attire. Everyone he passed by glanced down at him with queer looks and muttered quiet mumbles to themselves as well as to other people close by. They quickly went back to their business, but the constant stares from different people was making Richard feel highly uncomfortable.

Richard pinched and held up a part of the special Nomex fabric on his arm. He needed something less weird looking and…Slade-ish. But where? As if on cue, he spotted a stand selling sweatshirts, t-shirts, hats, and all kinds of various clothing accessories.

"Tender," Richard said to himself with a mischievous smirk.

Richard went up to the stranger in front of the booth. The man seemed to be gullible enough to the boy, so he was going to try his luck.

"Excuse me sir," Richard said in his most adorable and innocent tone of voice. "But someone is trying to get a hold of you in there on the phone," Richard pointed at the Diner right next to the guy's stand.

"Oh really?!" the man replied optimistically. He was the only person who seemed totally oblivious and unconcerned with the boy's strange get up.

"Well I better go see who it is! Thanks kid!" The man gave Richard a pat on the head, which made the child inwardly cringe, but he kept grinning to keep up his front.

The guy left his stand and went into the diner happily…a little too happy in Richard's opinion. Once the man was inside the restaurant, Richard dropped his smile. The child shook his head at how unbelievably easy that was and how stupid people really were in this world.

The boy quickly sorted through all of the guy's merchandise and found a red hoodie, some baggy black pants, and best of all… black sunshades! After the kid made a quick look to see if anyone was looking at him, which thankfully everyone seemed to have stopped really paying attention to him…except for one strange man…casually sipping on some coffee across the street behind him. The young man didn't cry out at the boy and tell him not to steal it. But he gave a look of deep interest and query to what he knew the boy was about to do. He wasn't mad, but there was disappointment in the man's soft brown eyes. Richard, after contemplating his actions for a moment, swiftly swiped the articles of clothing and made a dash down the street, the man's gaze following after him.

The young thief quickly found an alleyway to hide away in and put on his new clothes. Richard laughed. That had been kind of fun tricking that complete imbecile of a man and taking some of his stuff. But a small little voice in the back of the boy's head told him that this was wrong, he stole something, took something that didn't belong to him and he needed to give it back. Richard didn't listen though…he needed new clothes, and besides what did it matter anyway if he took something that didn't belong to him? He needed it more than anyone else, plus, he could return them someday after he was done using them. Richard could just consider this…borrowing! Yeah that's it. Borrowing. He'd give them back someday…just not now.

Somehow though, that still didn't bode well with the child's inner conscience. Richard began to feel the inside of his stomach twist and bind into tight knots. The boy tried to ignore the gut wrenching feeling as he pulled the hoodie over his suit. He couldn't take the suit off even though Richard wanted too. Sure the uniform was easy to strip, but his armor on top of his suit was not. He had to remove the armor if he wanted to take off everything else, and only Slade could somehow take it off.

Every day when it was time for Richard's bedtime, Slade unlocked his armor and took it off of the boy. Richard then went to his bedroom, changed into his pajamas and went to bed. He would usually fall asleep right then and there due to a long hard day of training and being tired from previous nightmares that kept haunting his sleep. In the morning, Richard was to wake up and put back on a clean uniform, since he finally got several more pairs of the same costume added to his wardrobe. Richard tried many times to leave his mask in his room because he hated wearing it so much. His hope was that Slade wouldn't notice or would somehow forget about it, and Richard would be able to sneak through the day mask-less. But Slade noticed all right. The man forced Richard several times to quickly grab his mask and return back to start training. The boy often found that task as an excuse to dilly dally and take some of Slade's precious training time away. Slade hated wasting time, he preferred everything to be exact and punctual. And whatever seemed to get on Slade's nerves, Richard did. "The leaving the mask incident" happened three days in a row before Slade finally had had enough and took the boy's mask himself. Slade held on to it every night after that and brought it along with Richard's armor to morning training.

In any case, Richard was stuck wearing the suit until he found a way to rid himself of the stupid pieces of metal. Even though he was stuck in this predicament, one thing made Richard happy, and that was being able to rip off his domino mask and now being able to keep it off for good. He had torn the piece of fabric off his face while he was running in the wooded area far from Slade.

Richard finally, after changing into his pants and hoodie, applied the sunglasses to his face. Richard smiled to himself. He felt better already. Unlike the mask, the sunglasses made him feel…cool. The kid pulled the hood over his head and left the alley while making sure he knew no one was watching or following him.

Richard honestly couldn't help but smile. The idea that he finally escaped Slade was a huge relief. It was a wonderful feeling. He felt so free! The boy kicked a can out of his way on the sidewalk with a pleasant skip. Nothing could ruin this moment now…Suddenly, he noticed people yelling and running away. Richard looked back and forth between the unexplained chaos.

'Seriously, what are they running from?' Richard thought.

Then, without warning, a small figure smashed into him.

"Ow! HEY! Watch where-" Richard stopped as he studied the girl sitting in front of him.

"-you're going?" Richard finished in a softer tone. He couldn't place his finger on it, but the strange orange skinned, bright red head, weirdly dressed girl in front of him looked familiar.

"Iasannemog!" Starfire blurted out in apology.

Richard tilted his head in confusion.

"Huh? I'm sorry, what did you say?"

The girl looked behind her in fear and turned her head back around to face the boy she bumped into.

"Uregin!" She cried.

"What?"

In quick haste the girl jumped up, grabbed the boy by the arm, and yanked him off the ground.

"Whoa! Hey!" Richard cried as she took off with her hand on his, leading him down the road where every other person was fleeing down. "Stop! Where are we going?! Slow down! What are we running from?!"

His question was answered when suddenly Blackfire soared from above and threw a starbolt at the two children. The violet blast knocked them down and the couple were sent spiraling in two directions. Starfire to the left, Richard to the right.

Richard moaned as he sat up and saw Blackfire hovering over a terrified Starfire.

"End of the road, sister dear," Blackfire said as she fired up another purple blast in her hand.

The little girl shut her eyes and held a hand out in a defense.

"Leave her alone!" Richard shouted.

Blackfire whirled around to see the boy coming at her with a side kick. The attack hit its target and the alien villainess stumbled back. While the teen was caught off guard, the child swung his leg around fiercely for a solid round house kick that connected to her face, and sent Blackfire into the glass window behind her.

The glass shattered and poured down on the adolescent. She was out…for the moment.

Starfire stared at her unconscious sister then looked up and gaped at the boy with her mouth making a very small "o".

"C'mon!" Richard said as he grabbed the girl by the arm and pulled her up. They took off running again in the opposite direction they came down.

The two ran a few miles before Richard finally steered them toward another alleyway to catch their breaths. They both leaned their own backs against the wall while panting heavily. After a moment the two slid their backs down the rough slab and sat on the ground side by side.

"Well…that was an adventure huh?" Richard said with a slim, cool, smirk.

The little girl looked at him with an innocent but puzzling expression.

"Don't you understand what I'm saying?" Richard asked rudely. He was getting rather annoyed at not being understood.

Before the boy could react, Starfire reached out with both hands and grasped his cheeks into her possession. She immediately and forcefully pressed her lips against his own pair while she kept him pinned up against the brick. The whole time Richard was flailing about, protesting with muffled sounds that managed to escape through his mouth, and trying to break free from the completely awful endearment. Her tongue was forceful against his own, but she kept it in motion, caressing his tongue gently with her own. When she finally released him, he backed up from her and started wiping his mouth and tongue with his sleeve.

"**Ew, ew, ew, yuck!**_** What did you do that**_ _**for?!"**_ Richard hollard at her. His face was red from both her strong hold on his cheeks and embarrassment. His anger wasn't helping either.

"Um…to learn English?" She replied shyly while blushing. "I give you apology, I did not know lip contact between a human was considered revolting."

**"You're sick! Girls are sick!"** Richard cried, while clumsily scattering to his feet and storming away. He was so flustered though, that he marched straight into a grey garbage can and knocked it over. He nearly lost his balance and tripped dizzyingly into the other wall.

Starfire reached out and touched his shoulder, Richard automatically wrenched himself away from her hand.

"Don't touch me!"

She stared at him with hurt eyes, as she lowered her hand, curling it in a loose ball and placed it over her heart.

"Just stay away from me…**Freak!**" Richard shot out.

The insult struck its victim. Starfire's eyes brimmed with tears. "I am s-sorry, I did not mean to cause you-"

She didn't get to finish that sentence. Suddenly, out of the blue, came a chestnut haired boy with green eyes screaming his head off. He tripped on a rock and crashed into Starfire.

As soon as his head was clear, the young child sprang up with a high pitched "Eeep!" (Because he realized he was on top of somebody), and the new boy helped the poor alien girl to her feet.

"Sorry about that!" Garfield apologized to Starfire.

"Who are you?" Richard asked. "And who are you running from?"

"No time! Run for your lives! Or she'll catch you!" Garfield blurted out before running away.

"Run? Run from who?!" Richard called out to the fleeing boy.

"From me," came the voice of Madam Rouge from above.

Richard and Starfire both glanced up to see the woman standing on the ledge of the three story building looking down at the two young ones with her hand on her hip. She jumped down and landed very loudly on the ground beside them. The young woman then stood up to full height and turned to face her young adversaries.

Starfire fearfully took a step back, while Richard just stood his ground and glared at the lady in front of them.

"You're in my way," Madam Rouge snarled.

The woman lashed out her arm and it extended out, grabbing Richard by the waist and hosting him up. She then turned and slammed him against the brickwork and raised her other enlarged, gloved fist back to deliver a harsh blow.

Starfire, upon seeing this, felt all of time stop. All of her emotions seemed to go "bye bye" and a new feeling took over…. Righteous Fury…. Her hands began to faze in and out with a bright green glow as her anger in her started building up.

"Leave-"her eyes closed for a second only to snap open with a glowing green light.

"Him-"her hands clenched tightly and green energy formed in her fist.

"Alone!" She fired a starbolt at Madam Rouge.

The woman let go of Richard as she was struck and was sent sailing back.

This time it was Richard's turn to gape at the young alien in amazement. Starfire took Richard's hand and pulled the boy to his feet.

"Come! Let us make with the haste and leave!" Starfire said.

Richard quickly snatched his hands away from the girl; grateful that she rescued him, but still wary of being kissed again like before. He then nodded his head and the two went the same direction where Garfield had traveled off to.

As they turned the corner, Madam Rouge, head no longer discombobulated, stood up and followed after the children.

-ST-

Yep, I think I'll leave it here. ^^ Sorry for the late update. No, I'm not dead or giving up on this story so don't worry, I've just been really busy recently with my schoolwork. But I know I've been making you all wait for like… ever! So here ya go! :D I want to thank all of my reviewers and you're wonderful encouraging words on my story so far! I really appreciate it and glad you are enjoying it. ^^

This is the first part to this chapter. I don't know how many parts there will be but I'm ranging around 3 to 4 parts. I would have written this as one long chapter instead of chopping it up into parts, but I didn't want to do that. It's just easier for me to keep things shorter.

So tell me what you guys all think! ^^ And thank you all so much for your encouragement on what I've done so far. You are all just…awesome! ^^ Love you guys!

-Swallow Tale! :D


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Lost and Found

_**Chapter 17: Lost and Found**_

Richard and Starfire flew around the corner and made their way down the long alley way. They quickly came to a dead end though. The only way was back where they had run to…

"Psst!" a voice whispered.

"Did you hear that?" Richard asked Starfire.

"I-" but the alien girl was cut off.

"Psst! Guys!" Richard and Starfire turned to see Garfield popping his head out of the large empty garbage can behind them, with the lid tilting on his head like a hat. "In here! Hurry!" He hissed.

Without a word the two clambered into the trashcan together. The bottom was very cramped and the three had to pull their knees in to fit. Garfield promptly closed the lid, and the threesome became very silent when they heard footsteps coming closer to where they were. Starfire let out a short, small, whimper; Garfield started biting his nails, and Richard held his breath. They heard the footfall come closer and closer. The steps suddenly stopped and lid was abruptly torn off the can. The trio shot their heads up and gasped in shock. But instead of Madam Rouge glaring down at them in the can… it was a chocolate skinned boy wearing grey hoodie and sweats, along with a short velvet haired girl in a blue hooded cape and a long sleeved black leotard.

"WhAhh!" Victor and Raven jumped back.

"Hey! Get your own trashcan!" Richard cried.

"No time!" Victor shouted.

He jumped in with the others and ushered the other girl to do the sighed and jumped in on top of Victor. The Goth girl stuck her tongue out in concentration and used her dark telekinesis powers to raise the lid up and set it on top of the can. It bonked several times into the side of the trash container though before reaching to the top and setting it in place.

"How'd you do that?!" Garfield cried.

"Shhhh!" the other four kids hushed.

"Oh right, sorry." Garfield whispered.

"How'd you do that?" he repeated his question in a whisper.

"She's got super-powers, now hush," Victor commanded quietly.

Once again the sound of foot-steps came to be heard by the children's ears. They all stiffened in fear. Outside, Madam Rouge searched around with her eyes. Nothing. There was only a dead end. Blast it! She punched the wall blocking her way with her fist. 'The alien girl must have flown them over the wall,' she thought to herself.

"Charming," said a voice behind her.

The woman looked back to see Brother Blood standing with his hands behind his back. He was dressed in his white hooded, golden trimmed robe, as usual.

"Great, it's you," Madam Rouge said sarcastically. "What do you want?"

"Oh, I don't want anything from you," Brother Blood said innocently. "I've just happened to have lost something of mine," He casually walked over to her and got rather close to her face. "I don't suppose you know where he is, hmmm?" A slim smile graced his face.

Madam Rouge narrowed her eyes. "No,"

Brother Blood leaned back and shook his head slowly in disapproval. "Such a shame. And I suppose you have lost something, or should I say…someone—as well?"

"That is none of your business," She replied harshly. "Now get out of my way,"

"By all means," He said as he stepped aside and bowed slightly.

She passed him and Brother Blood stood up straight. But the man's eye brow cocked in amusement as his one human eye traveled up and down the woman's backside.

Suddenly, Blackfire flew in between the two other villains. "I knew I recognized you two,"

"Well, it seems we're not the only ones missing a child," Brother Blood said.

"And how would you know about that?" Blackfire asked.

Brother Blood sauntered toward her. "Please my dear, why else would you be out here lurking in the middle of Jump City's alleyways?" He put his index finger under her chin, tilting her head up, and the teen wrenched her face from the man's gentle touch.

"Don't touch me!" She said while firing up her powers and holding her fist up threateningly.

The man just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

A childish but evil laugh echoed through the alley way. The three villains turned to see the witch boy himself appear in front of them from the only path in and out of the alleyway. Klarion's tabby cat was not too close behind.

"Who are you?" Madam Rouge inquired while raising a brow in questioning.

"Klarion, Lord of Chaos,"

"Cute," Blackfire said shortly. "And who's the kitty?"

Teekle climbed onto the boy's shoulder and hissed menacingly at Blackfire.

"Her name is Teekle, and she doesn't appreciate people calling her that _word_" Klarion answered while crossing his arms over his chest.

"And why are you here?" Madam Rouge asked. "Don't tell me you lost something as well."

"Actually, yes." Klarion said. "I've lost a real…'gem' as it were. She's short, wears a hooded cape, has short velvet hair? Ring a bell?"

"Do you mean that witch girl?" Brother Blood asked. "I thought that magician nut had her?"

"He did, until I stole her," Klarion said with a cruel smile. "Who knows what that idiot is doing now," Klarion waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

(Meanwhile in Mumbo's Secret Lair)

Mumbo sat on his couch with an afghan wrapped around him, bunny slippers on his feet, and a remote control in his hand. He stared with wide masked eyes into the TV in front of him.

Betty Luo and Cookie Monster were on the screen.

"Cookie Monster! You're never going to believe me!" Betty Luo cried in despair. "But something strange is going on! All of Sesame Street has gone completely crazy! Big Bird thinks he's a karate master, Grover's turned into a super-villain, the Count is shooting werewolves while counting them, and Elmo has turned into a complete psychopath! Oh Cookie Monster, what are we going to do?!...Cookie Monster?"

"Me no longer Cookie Monster… Me now—Cannibal Monster! Must Eat BETTY!" Cookie Monster cried out as he gobbled up a screaming Betty Lou. "OM NOM NOM NOM!"

Cookie Monster then belched loudly before facing the screen.

"'C' is for cannibalism, that's good enough for me! Oh Canni-ba-lism starts with 'C'!" the blue, google-eyed monster sang.

Mumbo quickly turned off the television and fell back into the back of the couch completely in shock. "The horror…"

(Back in the alleyway)

"I don't want to know," Blackfire said dully

"As much as I want to stand here talking and wasting time, I have a child to catch. So unless any of you know where he is I'm leaving," Madam Rouge said.

"Bad idea," a familiar monotone voice rang through the alley.

Slade walked through the dark shadows and appeared in front of the four villains. "If you want to catch the children, we'll need to work together."

"Well look who has come out of his little cubby-hole," Brother Blood said. "What brings you all the way out here, hmmm?"

"Don't tell me you lost the Brat Wonder?" Blackfire said while crossing her arms over her chest.

Slade narrowed his eye. He strolled over to the teen with his hands behind his back.

"Let me give you a word of advice…" Slade leaned into the girls face. "Never insult _**my **_kid."

Blackfire tried to remain impervious, but after Slade moved away from her, she swallowed a bit of fear.

"Your "kid"?" Madam Rouge questioned. "What is he? Your son?"

"Now, now," said Brother Blood. "Let's not get in the man's business. Let's just focus on how we're going to get those children back."

"Quite," Klarion said while petting Teekle who was now in his arms. "I'd love to hear what you had in mind eh…Slade is it? I've heard about you're work here. Not bad, not bad at all."

"Your flattery is appreciated," Slade said.

"Enough! If you have a way to get these children back then I suggest you tell us now." Madam Rouge said.

"Why tell you…when I can show you."

Slade walked toward the kid-filled trash can; the other villains looked at the man in confusion. Slade placed his booted foot on the cool metal can and kicked it down. The trash can toppled over and the kids were sent rolling out.

"WAAAH!" The children cried

"There are your kids…and _mine_," Slade gestured while narrowing his eye.

The children shook their heads and managed to adjust from the sudden dizziness before looking up fearfully at the villains who were smiling evilly upon them, except for Slade, who was not in the mood to gloat at his find. Even with the mask, Richard could tell that the man was livid. The kids quickly sprung to their feet and started backing away from the five felons.

"So there you are," Brother Blood said.

"Nowhere to run or hide this time, kiddies," Blackfire smirked.

Each child just started in terror at their own personal demon in front of them. Slade bore daggers down upon Richard and saw that the boy was terribly frightened of him. The man's expression beneath the mask suddenly soften. Maybe…a different approach… was needed this time.

"Robin," Slade spoke. His tone was calm and controlled. "Just come with me."

The boy ever slowly shook his head with frantic eyes still pasted to the man's lone black one. Slade held his hand out. "There's no other way…"

The children soon backed into the brick wall behind them, the adults inching closer toward them. Raven eyed the red slab for a brief second before once again glancing at the witch boy's wicked gaze.

"Come with me," Slade urged the ebony haired boy.

Raven's squeezed her eyes shut and suddenly they snapped glowing white as snow. "No!" She cried. She shot her hands up and a dark shield enveloped the children and then they were gone.

The villains stood shocked before glaring at Klarion.

"What?" Klarion asked rudely.

"A warning that she could do that would have been nice," Brother Blood said.

"Great, now what?" Blackfire inquired dryly.

Slade pulled out a tracking device from his belt. On it, was a Robin signal that blinked brightly as it moved. "We follow their trail," he replied.

-ST-

Alright! Sorry for the shortness and for the long wait but I was actually busy this time. I was working on this chapter before I started LTC (Leadership Training for Christ) but I couldn't really finish it. I had to put my time somewhere else for the past couple of months. I'm not done with it yet, I still have to go to the event itself but it's pretty much over and I just decided to celebrate my accomplishment with a new chapter! Yea me! XD

Know it's not the greatest, but I do hope you enjoy it.

I want to thank all who reviewed as well: _**All the Guest of course, DarkGreenForest4, READINGhearts17, stampylongirl53, Zany the Nerd, Renx27, and inviso-bella. **_Thank you guys so much for your suggestions, remarks, and encouraging comments! ^^

Also another big thank you for those who faved! ^^

I hope you guys have a wonderful Easter! Peace Out!

**-Swallow Tale :D**


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Stories: (DTTB)

** Chapter 18: Stories (Down to the Bottom) Part 1  
><strong>_"Stories…we all got em…_  
><em>We've been down to the bottom<em>  
><em>Stories we got 'em, when we hit rock bottom<em>  
><em>If you been there put your hands in the air<em>  
><em>To let the lost know that someone cares<em>  
><em>Cause we've been down to the bottom<em>  
><em>Stories we've got 'em, when we hit rock bottom<em>  
><em>If you been there put your hands in the air<em>  
><em>And let somebody know that the Most<em> _High cares"_

A dark portal opened above the ground in an underground sewer. The kids fell out of the portal and landed on the left concrete walkway of the sewer tunnel in a pile.

"Get yo leg off my foot!" Victor shouted at Richard

"My foot isn't anywhere near your leg!" Richard cried.

"Umm Guuuys! I'm stuck, Can you please get off me! Garfield whined.

Starfire grunted. "I wish for you all to get off of me, please,"

"Ditto," Raven said as she rested her chin in her hand. She was underneath the other four.  
>The five children untangled themselves and finally stood up.<p>

"Pee-yew!" Garfield cried at the horrible stench of the sewer. He pinched his nose.

"Looks like you did it again Rae," Victor said while rubbing his back

Raven looked at her hands and then balled them up while closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I never meant for this to happen…I don't even know how I did this."

"Don't be sorry," Richard said. "You saved us,"

"Yes!" Starfire exclaimed, while hovering over the air. The children looked at her with shocked eyes.

"I wish to thank you for saving me one who is called, Rae!"

"It's Raven," Raven said.

"I will now recite for you the poem of gratitude! All six thousand verses!"

Starfire took a deep breath to begin her unbearably long poem, but Raven covered her mouth.

"A simple thank you will do, and besides we should probably not make a lot of noise, someone could hear us."

"Oh, um, thank you?"

"Any time," Raven said solemnly.

"You can fly?" Richard asked Starfire.

"Mmhmm!" Starfire nodded happily.

"Why didn't you use this ability before?!" Richard cried. "We could have used it!"

"Not so loud," Raven said.

Starfire sunk to the ground with a look of deep depression on her face and dropped gently to her knees.

"My ability to fly stems from being able to think of something joyful, but recently it has been hard to do so."

Victor went over to the redhead and knelt down beside her. He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I know what you mean," he said sadly.

Garfield starting pounding his foot on the concrete, breaking the intense moment.

"What are you doin'?" Victor asked.

"My foot fell asleep and now I'm trying to wake it up," Garfield replied.

The kids just stared as they continued to watch Garfield pound his foot up and down.

"You're a weird, little dude, you know that?" said Victor.

Garfield stopped and then laughed. "You called me dude! Ha! Ha! I like that!"

"Oookaaayy,"

"I'm Garfield by the way! What's your guys' names?!"

"Well, I'm Victor and this here of course is Raven," Victor said pointing to himself as he said his name, and then to Raven as he said hers. "But I don't have a clue who these two are,"

"In your language my name would be Star-fire," Starfire said with a smile.

"I'm Ro-I mean…my name's Dick," Richard said softly.

Victor smiled. "Nice to meet you guys," He then frowned slightly. "I suppose you three were runnin' from one of those creeps like we were, huh?"

Richard, Starfire, and Garfield nodded.

"Who are you running from?" Richard asked Victor.

Victor stood up. "A guy named Brother Blood. I don't know what happened but all I remember was one moment being with my family and the next running down the street trying to get away from that psycho."

"What did he want with you?"

Victor tugged his right sleeve. He looked highly uncomfortable sharing that part; let alone showing everyone his right arm he was so desperately trying to hide.

"Well—I uh…"

That's when Raven stepped forward. "That's none of your business," she said. Her violet eyes narrowed slightly.

"It's okay Rae, I don't really mind sharin'."

"Yes, you do," she mumbled quietly while pulling her hood over her head.

"Alright…Don't-freak out…okay?…" Victor said.

The other children, minus Raven, nodded slowly. Victor pulled his right sleeve up and exposed a red mechanical arm underneath.

"Dude! That is so cool!" Garfield said in awe.

"Oooh! How shiny! Tee-hee!" Starfire giggled.

Richard leaned back from observing Victor's arm and clasped his hands behind his back. "I've seen better," He said calmly.

"Seriously? None of you are freaked out by this? Not even a little?" Victor asked while pulling down his sleeve.

"I think it's cool!" Garfield exclaimed with his hands in the air.

"In all honesty, after all the weirdness that's happened to me…this seems normal," Richard pointed out.

"Really? What do you mean?" Victor asked.

Richard pointed at Starfire.

The Tameranian girl shrank back slightly.

"What's so weird about her? Besides her eyes being fully green and being able to fly." Garfield asked.

"Where you from?" Victor inquired. "Australia?"

"Tamaran," Starfire replied simply.

The three boys looked at her oddly. "Huh?" They said in unison.

"Tamaran is a planet," Raven explained. "She's not from around here, she's an alien,"

"How did you know that?" Richard asked.

Raven looked down shyly. "The planet is mentioned in some scrolls and books I've read,"

"Raven knows lots of stuff, if you want to know anything…she's your girl," Victor commented his friend.

Raven gave a soft smile before having it fad away. It was easy to tell that the compliment warmed her heart.

"Are you really an alien?" Garfield asked Starfire.

"Mhmm, I suppose in your case I would be" Starfire nodded with a smile. "Though, I do not fully understand how I came to be here. The girl who kidnapped me looks like my sister. But it cannot be since my sister is much younger than she is."

"Does she claim to be your sister?" Raven asked.

"She has addressed herself with that name, but my sister-my real sister would never…I mean…my sister…she would never…"

"Never what?" Richard asked.

Starfire turned away and crossed her arms over her chest. "She would never try to sell me into slavery," Starfire said sadly.

The other children gasped in shock.

"Dude! Are you serious?" exclaimed Garfield in shock

"yes," she said quietly.

***FLASHBACK***

Little Starfire was thrown down on the floor in front of two Gordanian aliens. She was bound up and Starfire looked up at the two Lizard like aliens with fear in her green eyes.

"This is the Tamaranian girl you wish to sell to us?"

"Of course," Blackfire said. "Do you have what I want?"

The alien lizard on the left pulled out a bag of what appeared to be full of alien treasure and gems. Blackfire snatched it and observed the inside of the brown sack, it seemed to be to her liking because a wicked, greedy smile formed on her lips.

Starfire looked back and forth between the two sides. The little girl did not need to understand English to know what was happening.

"Take her," Blackfire commanded. "She's all yours,"

"Not so fast," said the Gordanian lizard on the right. "We want to inspect this girl to see if she is even to our liking,"

"What?!" She shook her head. "Fine, but make it quick,"

The Gordanian on the left whispered to his partner beside him. "Strange isn't it, Reklaw'nella? A Tamaranian selling its own kind."

"It's of no concern to us, Regeay'nere. However, we need to exercise caution," Reklaw'nella warned.

The two, large creatures stepped in front of Starfire. The one named Reklaw'nella grabbed her by the throat and hoisted her up; while the other Gordanian; grimacing, used his sharp, black nails to open her mouth and check the inside. Starfire felt herself suffocating and panicked. Her eyes glowed green and in a rage she managed to bite down on Regeay'nere's claw.

"Ah!" The Alien snarled as he backed away. "Why you little, Troq!"

Reklaw'nella tightened his hold on the young girl but it only caused the young Tameranian to go into an even bigger frenzy. With all the strength she could muster, she slammed her foot into the Gordanian's chest. The large, lizard like creature released his hold on the young girl's throat and stumbled backward. While he was caught off guard, Starfire took her bound, enclosed fists and struck with all her might at the one who had grabbed her by the throat. Reklaw'nella was sent whirling into his partner. The two then laid piled on top of the other groaning in pain.

Her eyes still lit, Starfire snapped her head to where her sister stood and yelled out to her in their own tongue.

"_**You will keep me here no more**_!"

And with that, with all her might, Starfire focused on the joy of her small victory against the two Gordanians she fought. Though it was little joy to flourish on, it was enough to sky rocket her off the ground. With all her might she broke through the roof of the apartment complex and soared away.

"You idiots!" Blackfire roared at the two Gordanian monsters coming to.

Blackfire couldn't believe her sister had escaped her. Since the little girl's capture, Blackfire kept her sister sedated. She had also drugged Starfire with alien serums to make the little girl depressed and sorrowful, to keep her from using her ability to fly. The alien teen hadn't used anything to keep her young sister from fighting though. That was her mistake. Blackfire knew Starfire wasn't as skilled of a fighter as she herself was, and Blackfire had figured if anything, the elder sister could keep her little sister under control if she started a fight. A fight that Blackfire knew she could win over her 8 year old sibling. Perhaps, she had underestimated her just slightly though.

The two Gordanian lizards stood up and came over to Blackfire.

"You told us, she was well restrained." said Regeay'nere

"She was, until you screwed everything up!" Blackfire shouted.

"We were promised this girl, but if she is not delivered to us soon our deal is off," Reklaw'nella said.

"Whatever, you'll have her back in no time. And don't call me… I'll call you,"

And with that, she took off to the skies, leaving the Two Gordanians behind.

The two lizard like creatures exchanged glances before looking up at the massive hole in the ceiling.

"We'll see…"

**(End of Flashback)**

The children looked sorrowfully at Starfire. They had walked quite a ways while listening to Starfire tell her side of what had happened to her.

"You sister tried to sell you as a slave?" Garfield asked.

"She is not my sister!" Starfire exclaimed as she turned her head away and crossed her arms. "I know not who she is," she mumbled.

There was silence.

"I met…Dick," Starfire gestured to Richard, "after that."

"I'm sorry," Victor said.

"There is no need for apology," Starfire smiled. "You are not the one to be made to apologize."

"Well, I guess…I just feel kinda bad for you. That's all."

"And I for you," Starfire responded, looking up at Victor with a smile as she touched his robotic arm.

Richard felt a slight pang of annoyance come over him from the closeness of this…cyborg kid, whom Starfire was getting close too. So he decided to cut in.

"So what did that Blood guy try to do to you?" Richard asked Victor.

"Well, after capturing me, I woke up strapped to some table. He introduced himself and told me he wanted me to be his 'protégé' of his new school. The guy was nuts! You know? These weird robot like people began to try to amputate most my limbs and put robot parts on me,"

"Whoa! What did you do to escape?!" Garfield asked.

"Well, as they amputated my arm and put this robotic one on me…" Victor held his hand up, "There was a blackout, apparently Blood had forgot to pay his electric bill. The old dude was mad!" Victor laughed slightly while recalling the memory.

With no power, the restraints holdin' me let go and I was able to hide until I could find my way out. I've been out on the streets since then, running away from Blood."

"Did it hurt when they amputated your arm?" Garfield asked curiously.

"Uh…yeah," Victor said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"How did you meet Raven?" Starfire inquired innocently.

"Well, I met Raven shortly after I escaped. She was escaping someone as well so we sorta stuck by each other and helped each other out. We've been runnin' and hiding a lot recently."

"Raven, from whom were you running from?"

Raven still looked ahead as she walked. She pulled her hood over her head as if she wanted to withdraw from everything right then and there.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said softly.

***FLASHBACK***

Raven tried her best to meditate in the plain, bright, white room, which was her cell. But she knew any moment now, Klarion would appear and "talk" to her. For the past month he did this three times a day to deliver food to her. It was also a chance to peel into her mind. She is after all the spawn of an intergalactic demon, so he was very much intrigued by her.

Raven tried to focus on her meditating. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

She didn't hover over the ground like she usually did while meditating. She couldn't. Something in the room blocked her from using her powers. Even though she couldn't use them she meditated anyway to keep herself calm and in check. The bright room she had been caged in for weeks was taking its toll. Raven felt like she was starting to lose her mind, meditating was her only escape…sort of…

"Raaavennn…" A voice in her head whispered sinisterly in her mind. "You can't escape me **forever**…"

Raven blocked the voice out…She couldn't answer to it. It would only give "it" more power, a chance to mess around with her thoughts. She couldn't allow that to happen, she would hold it back as much as possible. Raven couldn't allow it to take control.

"Raaavennn…" The voice repeated, but in a slow, sing song tone.

Raven squinted her eyes even tighter. Don't focus on her. Don't give her power. Focus…meditate…

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath-"

Suddenly, a portal opened and the Witch Boy himself stepped through with his usual evil grin on his face, along with the boy's trusty cat, who followed as always in pursuit. Klarion dropped the white tray in his hand and he kicked it over to the little girl who was no longer meditating but had her scared eyes on the teen in front of her. The tray hit her foot but miraculously the food didn't spill. Not that there was much food to spill. The tray had on it a small piece of white bread and water. She sighed. Even the food she ate was as plain as her cell.

Raven looked up at Klarion and gave him a hard glare.

"What? No thank you, Gem?" Klarion said with a cocky smile as Teekle jumped into his arms to be petted.

"Get out,"

"Nope. I think I'll stay awhile." He began to pace around the girl. "You know, it won't be long, until you finally give in..."

"Get out," She repeated.

Klarion ignored her. "…Give into your true self. You and I both know that is who you're meant to be."

"Get out!"

Again, he ignored her. "You come from evil itself, and it's all you can ever be."

She got up and turned to face him. "Shut up! It's a lie! It's all a lie! I won't do it! I'll find another way!"

Klarion laughed. "What other way? Have you forgotten the Prophesy already, little gem?"

"Stop calling me that!" She cried.

"You know that's who you are, you were created to destroy the world-to be chaos's gate."

Raven threw her tray at the boy, "SHUT UP!"

Klarion dodged and let the food hit the wall behind him.

He tisked at the fallen mess and then shrugged.

"I suppose I've visited you long enough," Klarion opened a portal behind him.

"Just remember, little Gem…Time won't wait forever. You can't run away from who you are."

As Klarion turned to leave, Raven shot her eyes darkly at the teen.

"I can try," She murmured.

Raven charged at Klarion. The boy turned to see the youth jump at him and push themselves into the portal as it closed.

The portal then reopened into a study that belonged to Klarion. The three of them: Klarion, Teekle, and Raven tumbled out.

Klarion got up. "Why you little-!" He threw a red blast of dark magic at the child but Raven blocked it by using her shield. The girl looked in shock at her hands.

"Yes, you can use your power outside of your little pen…but you won't be able to escape for long!" Klarion said as he fired another red blast at her. Raven held up her hands in front of herself in a defensive stance. Another dark shield surrounded her completely, Raven fell sitting and placed her hands over her ears as Klarion continued to smite her defensive shield.

"Come out, come out," Klarion taunted.

He continued to hit the shield that engulfed the young girl. Raven did her best to block it all out. But the stress of it all was caving in on her.

"Raveennn," the voice called out again to her in her head.

"No." Raven said. "Leave me alone."

Bang!  
>Bang!<br>Bang!

The sounds of the blast that Klarion threw from outside her defense kept pounding above her.

"You can't keep me locked out forever…" the voice continued.

"Shut UP!" Raven seethed.

Bang!  
>Bang!<br>Bang!

"You can't keep me locked out forever!" Klarion shouted

Bang!  
>Bang!<br>Bang!

"Forever…" the voice echoed.

Raven's eyes snapped open in a white glow, and her body became dark as a shadow. "NO!"

And with that she was gone. Klarion stared in shock for a moment before narrowing his eyes in anger.

Teekle meowed loudly at her master.

"I know she's gone, Teekle!"

***End Flashback***

"It's okay Rae, you don't have to talk about it," Victor said kindly to his friend.

Raven gave a curt nod while still looking ahead, she didn't want anyone to see her face at the moment. She just wanted to hide away and never come out for a long while, she wished she could just meditate… or read a really good book.

"Well, what about you Gar?" Victor asked. "Who's after you?"

"Weellll…" Beast Boy started.

***FLASHBACK***

Madam Rouge glanced at the clock on the large video screen of the Brotherhood of Evil's hideaway.

"It's been three hours, Brain. They haven't surrendered."

"_**HOW DISAPPOINTING. THEY MUST HAVE DECIDED TO LOCATE US. BUT THEY ARE TOO LATE. MADAM ROUGE, DESTROY THE FORMER LITTLE, GREEN ONE."**_

Madam Rouge cracked her knuckles and advanced menacingly toward the helpless former Titan.

"With pleasure."

She slapped the boy across his face and the child jolted awake in fear.

"Wake up," Madam Rouge demanded. "I want you to suffer as much as possible."

Garfield's eyes widened and could only manage a squeak from the bottom of his throat as Madam Rouge reached for the lever that would electrocute the small boy.

She smirked sinisterly at the boy as she yanked the lever up. High volts of electricity ran through the child as the Brotherhood of Evil watched in glee. It did not last long, however.

There was a small blast to the right of where Garfield was. Smoke engulfed the entire room. A black figure went into the machinery holding Garfield, but "it" quickly shot back out as the technology broke apart. The boy fell onto the floor groaning in pain.

"What was that?" Garfield wondered aloud.

The thick cloud of smoke started to dissipate. Garfield's eyes widened as he saw the strange black figure from before go into a person who resembled that of a mummy wearing a purple and black costume. Three other people stood with the strange looking man who had saved him from his death. They too were clothed in the same uniform. A tall, orange, robot-man, a lovely, brunette woman, and a man that wore a ridiculous helmet and mask.

"Nice try, Brain. But you should know by now…" Mento spoke. "No one messes with the Doom Patrol!"

**To Be Continued…**

Alrighty! New chapter! Finally! Am I right?! XD Sorry it was so late, this year has been crazy. I won't go into all the details. And yes, I'm ending this chapter while inside a flashback. XD Pretty weird, right? Anyway! Hope you guys are making plans for a great summer this year. I'm looking forward to warm days and sun. That is, if it stops raining! XD LOL! Enjoy the chapter! And thank you sooooo much to all who reviewed! Love you guys! :D

-Swallow Tale


End file.
